Um Novo Sentimento
by Patricia04
Summary: Era Atual. Rin morava em uma sociedade onde youkais e humanos não se davam bem. Porém, um dia, ao ser salva por um youkai, ela vai aos poucos se apaixonando por ele... Será que ela conseguirá enfrentar tudo para finalmente ficar com ele? Ou ficará infeliz
1. Capítulo Um

**Um Novo Sentimento**

**Capítulo Um**

Um horrível mundo. Sim, é um horrível mundo o qual eu vivo. Brigas, confusões, sangue e horror para todos os lados. São freqüentes as brigas entre os youkais e humanos, apesar das leis criadas. Também, quem se importa com as leis? Ninguém as cumpre mesmo. Por isso eu digo, esse mundo é horrível.

Existem duas raças: humanos e youkais. Ambos não se dão bem um com o outro, já que um quer ser mais forte do que o outro, e sempre acaba em briga. Essas duas raças convivem juntas, apesar dos conflitos. Porém, tudo é dividido. Em certos prédios moram apenas youkais, e em outros, apenas humanos. Em certas empresas, trabalham apenas youkais, e em certas empresas, apenas humanos.

Eu sou uma humana, e o meu nome é Rin. Rin Kawahara. Tenho vinte e dois anos, e sou uma mulher normal. Trabalho em um parque de diversões, para ajudar a minha família, apesar de eles não precisarem, e viverem dizendo que eu não preciso trabalhar. Mas eu gosto, sim, eu gosto de trabalhar. Gosto de ter o meu próprio dinheiro, e ser independente.

Mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa, eu detesto preconceito contra youkais e contra humanos. Eu acho que ambos deveriam se respeitar, para que convivêssemos em harmonia. Isso pode parecer um pouco idiota, e também parecer que eu sou toda certinha. Mas não. Eu só não gosto do mundo em que eu vivo.

Eu não discrimino os youkais, apesar de ser uma humana. E é exatamente por isso, que eu sou discriminada. Por tratar youkais como eu trato humanos. Os meus pais vivem tentando me convencer de que youkais são criaturas malignas que só pensam em si próprio, mas isso não é verdade. Eu sei que não é. Pode ser que existam alguns, mas também existem alguns que não são.

Duas pessoas que concordam comigo, são as minhas irmãs: Kagome e Sango. Elas também não têm preconceito contra youkais, e é por isso que eu me dou muito bem com elas, apesar de todos os irmãos brigarem. Mas o que acontece, é que quando você cresce, percebe o quanto os irmãos são importantes na sua vida.

O meu melhor amigo, é o Takafumi Sugimoto. Ele é um humano comum, mas não gosta de youkais. Ele é alto, cabelos pretos e é bastante elegante. Sempre está no parque de diversões, e foi assim que nos conhecemos. Eu limpava uma mesa da lanchonete, quando eu acabei trombando com ele. E a partir daí, nossa amizade surgiu. É um cara bastante legal, e o que eu mais aprecio nele, é a sinceridade.

- O que está esperando Kawahara? - berrou Cyndi, a dona da lanchonete em que eu trabalho do parque de diversões. Na minha opinião, ela é uma chata. - Vá atender depressa a mesa quatro!

- Já estou indo! - respondi, com a minha bandeja na mão, e com os patins nos pés. - "Por que ela não pede para as outras garotas, que não estão fazendo nada?".

Eu passei pela Cyndi, para atender a mesa quatro, e ouvi ela cochichar algo com uma garçonete e as duas riram. Sim, era de mim. Eu pude escutar claramente o que elas diziam sobre mim. E pode apostar que eu não me magoei, porque era muito freqüente aquilo acontecer.

- A Kawahara está sofrendo para atender tudo sozinha! - disse a Cyndi, rindo.

- Sim, quem manda ela gostar de youkais? - respondeu Michelle, fazendo uma cara desprezível. - É o que merece!

É por isso que eu sou rejeitada, desprezada. Eu atendi a mesa quatro, e logo em seguida, deixei o pedido com o cozinheiro. Eu me virei para atender outra mesa, e vi o Takafumi entrar na lanchonete. Já era noite, e faltava apenas alguns minutos para que o expediente acabasse. Porém, logo em seguida, as garçonetes correram para atendê-lo. Era assim mesmo, quando entrava um cliente bonito, elas iam correndo atender. Quando era feio, ou quando era uma mulher feia, eu atendia. Mas eu não me importava.

Eu apenas sorri para o Takafumi, como um cumprimento, e fui atender a última mesa daquele dia. Uns vinte minutos depois, finalmente o expediente tinha acabado. Eu tirei o uniforme e os patins e coloquei as minhas botas. Peguei minha bolsa, e todos já haviam ido embora. Apenas o Takafumi estava me esperando, do lado de fora.

- Olá! - cumprimentei, fechando a lanchonete.

- Oi. - cumprimentou o Takafumi, me ajudando.

- Vamos, então? - eu perguntei, sorrindo.

- Sim. Espera só um pouco, que eu preciso comprar uma bala, já que eu apostei com um amigo uma besteira. - respondeu o Takafumi, indo na direção oposta.

- Tudo bem. - eu respondi, achando engraçada a careta que ele tinha feito. - Eu te espero no portão.

Então eu comecei a caminhar na direção oposta dele. A maioria das lojas estava fechada, e estava vazia aquela região. Eu estava virando uma esquina, quando acabei trombando com alguma coisa. Eu iria cair, mas a pessoa com quem eu trombei, segurou o meu braço direito, e graças a isso, eu não caí. Quando eu olhei para ver quem era o dono daquela mão fria, eu vi um youkai. Isso mesmo, um youkai.

Eu achei que estava delirando. Um youkai havia me segurado para não cair? Eu não sabia o motivo, mas senti o meu rosto queimar muito. Ele também era muito bonito. Os cabelos eram prateados e compridos, os olhos dourados e com um olhar muito frio, ombros largos, alto e... Simplesmente perfeito. Mas que ele era bonito, isso ele era.

- Me... Desculpe. - eu pedi, quando ele soltou o meu braço.

- Desculpe? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - É raro encontrar uma humana me pedindo desculpas.

- Sim, e é raro um youkai falar comigo. - eu disse, sorrindo simpaticamente. - Mas não é fácil.

- O que não é fácil? - o youkai perguntou, com um tom de voz frio, mas muito bonito.

- Você respeitar youkais. - respondi, abaixando os olhos. - Porque quem acaba sendo perseguida é você.

Ele ficou sem dizer nada. Apenas me encarava, e eu encarava aqueles belos olhos dourados. Ficamos por um momento assim, e eu senti meu rosto queimar novamente, e eu não sabia o por quê, mas meu coração começou a bater mais forte e rápido. Senti vontade de nunca mais sair daquela posição.

- Como você se chama? - eu resolvi perguntar, para quebrar o maldito silêncio.

- Sesshoumaru. - o youkai respondeu. - E você?

- Rin. - respondi, sorrindo. - Rin Kawahara.

Sabe, infelizmente eu me lembre de Takafumi, que ele estava me esperando no portão, e eu tinha que ir. Eu não podia me atrasar, então simplesmente o encarei novamente, dizendo:

- Eu tenho que ir agora... Até quem sabe um dia.

Então eu desviei dele, e fui caminhando lentamente, em direção ao portão. Eu pensava em Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia ser um youkai diferente dos outros... Apesar de ser frio, tinha algo especial. Algo que me chamava à atenção. Era um tanto... Diferente.

Eu estava distraída, e acabei tropeçando em algo, e caí no chão. Quando eu me levantei, vi que alguém tinha colocado o pé na minha frente, e atrás de mim, estavam dois homens, humanos. Eles me encaravam, com um sorriso no rosto que eu não gostei nenhum pouco.

- O que vocês querem? - eu perguntei, desconfiada.

- Nada. - respondeu um humano, se aproximando.

- Vimos que você mantém relação com youkais. - disse o outro, se aproximando também.

- Não. - eu respondi, sem medo. - Mas os respeito.

- Você é uma idiota. - disse um cara, me empurrando, e eu caí no chão novamente. - Youkais são seres idiotas.

- Sim, e você devia respeitar é humanos! - completou o outro, e enquanto eu me levantava, ele me empurrou.

- Me deixem em paz! - eu pedi, dessa vez conseguindo me levantar. Odiava quando isso acontecia.

- É melhor você sair daqui, se não quiser apanhar. - disse um, agora sério.

Eu saí o mais rápido que pude. É por isso que eu odeio o mundo em que eu vivo. Por causa do preconceito. Uma coisa tão idiota que não deveria existir. Quando eu cheguei até o portão, vi que o Takafumi ainda não estava lá. Naquela região, já havia mais gente, e estava mais movimentado.

Eu estava quieta, encostada no portão, quando vi um vulto passando do meu lado. Foi então que eu vi. Era um gato branco. E ele estava atravessando a rua. Isso parece ser algo normal, mas não era, porque bem na hora, estava vindo um enorme caminhão. Eu não pensei duas vezes, simplesmente saí correndo para tentar salvá-lo, mesmo correndo riscos. Eu consegui pegá-lo, mas era tarde demais. Dor. Foi o que eu senti. Mas foi uma dor muito forte. Tudo o que eu tive tempo de enxergar, foi sangue. Sim, meu sangue. E o meu último pensamento, foi "Eu fui atropelada...".

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido durante aquele tempo. E eu também não sei descrever exatamente o que eu senti. Eu não sentia mais dor... Ou sentia? Eu não conseguia enxergar nada... Ou conseguia? Enfim, eu não sentia nada... Ou sentia? Tudo foi muito confuso. Eu não conseguia pensar, falar, eu não conseguia fazer nada. Era como se eu não existisse mais...

Eu abri os meus olhos lentamente. Me assustei com o tanto de pessoas que estavam a minha volta, me olhando. Quando eu sentei no chão, já que antes eu estava deitada, todos exclamaram, e olharam indignados. E eu não estava entendendo nada. Minha cabeça doía, de tantas perguntas que soavam, e eu estava muito confusa. E fiquei mais ainda, quando vi o Sesshoumaru, guardando uma espada na bainha dele.

- O... O que está acontecendo? - eu perguntei, me levantando.

Apesar da dor de cabeça, eu não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Foi então que eu fui me lembrando aos poucos, do que tinha acontecido. Raciocinei um pouco, e vi que eu tinha sido atropelada pelo caminhão, quando eu tentei salvar o gatinho. Eu devia ter morrido. Mas então, o que eu estava fazendo lá? Se eu não tinha morrido, eu tinha desmaiado? Mas eu tinha sido atropelada! Um caminhão daqueles, provavelmente me mataria.

- Rin! - disse o Takafumi, enfrentando a multidão a minha volta. - Você está bem?

- Sim... Eu estou. - respondi. Foi então que me toquei que estava cheia, mais cheia de sangue. Minhas roupas, e até o meu rosto estava com sangue. Sabe, eu realmente odeio ver sangue, e aquilo me deu náuseas. - O que aconteceu?

- Você foi atropelada, mas um youkai cortou o ar, e de repente você acordou. Os próprios médicos disseram que você estava morta. Dizem que ele a ressuscitou. - respondeu Takafumi, puxando-me.

- Sesshoumaru... - eu murmurei, me lembrando dele. Só podia ser ele. Eu vi que ele tinha duas espadas, (nesse mundo, os youkais usam espadas para lutar). Quem sabe era uma dessas espadas que havia me ressuscitado? Ao pensar nisso, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Srta. Kawahara! Por favor, nos conte o que aconteceu! - pediu uma repórter se aproximando de mim, com vários caras filmando.

- Será que não dá para deixar ela em paz! - perguntou Takafumi, irritado. - Não vê que ela precisa de sossego?

- Como você se sentiu, ao ser salva por um _youkai?_ - ela insistiu. Eu senti vontade de socar a cara dela. Aquilo realmente estava me deixando tonta.

Então Takafumi me puxou pelo braço e nós saímos correndo. Como é que a notícia havia se espalhado tão rapidamente? Também não é para menos. _Eu_ fui revivida por um _youkai._ São duas raças que se odeiam completamente. Até eu mesma estava chocada com aquilo.

- Como era o youkai que me salvou? - eu perguntei, quando já estávamos longe daquele lugar.

- Hum... Alto, cabelos prateados e compridos, olhos dourados. - respondeu Takafumi, abrindo a porta do carro dele, para que eu entrasse.

- "É ele. Só pode ser ele". - eu pensei, quando o Takafumi entrou do outro lado do carro. - E onde ele foi?

- Eu não sei. - respondeu Takafumi, pisando no acelerador. - Ele era muito rápido. Você o conhecia?

- Eu havia falado antes com ele... - respondeu Rin, se lembrando. - E ele era diferente dos outros youkais...

Eu não entendi o por quê, mas o Takafumi pareceu meio irritado quando eu disse isso. Mas eu só pensava em Sesshoumaru... E o por quê dele ter me revivido...

- "Sesshoumaru...". - eu pensei, dando um longo suspiro.

**N/A: **_Olá! Se alguém estiver lendo, eu queria dizer que eu sei que esse capítulo não está demais, mas espero que tenha gostado! Bom, próximo capítulo já está pronto, e eu provavelmente vou postar amanhã! Beijos!_


	2. Capítulo Dois

** Capítulo Dois**

Eu estava na casa do Takafumi. Ele tinha me levado até lá porque achava que era melhor, já que se eu fosse para a minha casa, os meus pais me encheriam de perguntas. Então eu cumprimentei os pais dele, e subi para um quarto vazio. A irmã do Takafumi me emprestou algumas roupas, para mim usar, e eu decidi tomar um banho, para tirar todo aquele sangue de mim.

Eu entrei na água quente. Eu não entendia por que estava pensando tanto no Sesshoumaru. Mas é normal, não? Se você vivesse no mundo em que eu vivo, você também não pararia de pensar no youkai que te reviveu. Foi chocante para mim.

- Ai... - eu disse para mim mesma. - Por que eu não posso parar de pensar em você um segundo?

Quando eu terminei meu banho, eu vesti um pijama branco, com flores vermelhas, que a Satsuki, irmã do Takafumi, me emprestou. Eu sentei na minha cama por aquele dia, e dei um suspiro. Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Eu me levantei, e atendi, e era o Takafumi.

- Vem, a Satsuki preparou alguns sanduíches para a gente comer. - disse o Takafumi, sorrindo.

- Ah, não precisa. Eu não estou com fome. - eu respondi. Na verdade eu estava. Mas eu não queria me aproveitar da situação. Porém, a minha barriga me entregou. Bem na hora ela deu um ronco.

- Vem, não tem problema. - disse o Takafumi, pegando na minha mão e me puxando pelo corredor.

Então nós descemos até a sala de jantar, onde havia dois pratos com vários sanduíches, e uma jarra com suco de laranja. Nos sentamos à mesa, e começamos a devorar aqueles deliciosos sanduíches! Mas são realmente bons! A Satsuki é cozinheira profissional, e as comidas dela são simplesmente magníficas!

Eu não sei o segredo dos sanduíches, mas os ingredientes que ela coloca são: maionese, salada, mortadela, mussarela, ketchup, tomate... Eu já tentei fazer esses sanduíches, com a receita que a Sat me passou, mas deu tudo errado, e eu fiz uma bagunça na cozinha!

Depois de devorarmos todos os sanduíches, nós fomos para sala, e começamos a conversar. A Sat contou umas histórias bem legais, sobre o que ela andava fazendo. Quando ficou mais tarde, eu fui dormir, já que eu tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Agradeci pela comida, e subi para o meu quarto.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei graças a Satsuki. Ela viu que já eram 7:00, e me acordou. Você não sabe o quanto eu agradeci ela! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de ligar o despertador do meu celular! Eu tomei uma ducha, e novamente e Satsuki me emprestou as roupas dela, já que a minha ainda não havia secado.

Eu peguei emprestada uma blusa lilás e uma calça jeans. Calcei as minhas botas, que não estavam sujas, e também a Satsuki me emprestou as maquiagens dela. Eu recusei no começo, mas ela insistiu em me maquiar! E ficou boa. Essa garota tem talento para tudo!

- Bom, eu já vou. - eu disse, na sala, com o Takafumi e a Satsuki, já que os pais deles ainda estavam dormindo. - Muito obrigada por tudo!

- Ah, não é nada Rin! - disse Satsuki, sorrindo. - Somos amigas!

- Obrigada! - eu agradeci novamente. - Agradeça aos seus pais também!

- Não quer levar alguns pães de queijo para a Kagome e a Sango? - perguntou Satsuki. - Eles estão quentinhos! Acabei de preparar!

- Não precisa, obrigada! - agradeci.

- Ok! Então eu vou te mandar! - disse Satsuki. Ela é assim mesmo.

- Obrigada. - eu agradeci. - Eu já vou, antes que me atrase! Tchau!

- Tchau! - despediu-se Satsuki.

- Eu te levo até o parque. - disse Takafumi, abrindo a porta da casa deles.

- Ah, não precisa! - eu disse, sendo sincera. - Você já fez bastante por mim!

- Eu faço questão Rin. - disse Takafumi. - Somos amigos, não somos?

- Tem certeza que isso não vai te atrapalhar? - eu perguntei. Eu podia até estar enchendo o saco dele, mas eu sou assim...

- Claro que não! - respondeu ele, rindo. - Vamos, antes que chegue tarde!

Então nós fomos à garagem, e entramos no carro do Takafumi. Ele foi dirigindo até o parque de exposições, e eu lá, sem nada para dizer. Na verdade eu não me sentia bem... Tipo, o Takafumi tinha me ajudado bastante, e eu queria retribuir de alguma forma. Só não sabia como...

Quando chegamos, o Takafumi estacionou o carro, e nós descemos dele. Eu caminhei até a lanchonete onde eu trabalho, conversando com o Takafumi. Coloquei o meu avental, e comecei a trabalhar, e o Takafumi sentou em uma mesa.

Um pouco antes do almoço, eu levava o pedido de uma garota que estava sentada em uma mesa, próxima a janela. Foi aí que eu acabei esbarrando com um cliente, que estava entrando na loja, e o lanche se foi. Eu limpei a sujeira que eu fiz, e depois a Cyndi me mandou pegar um pacote de presunto, que estava em falta, no estoque.

Eu saí da loja, e quando entrava no estoque, alguém pegou no meu braço direito... Quando eu me virei, vi ele. Ele. O youkai que havia me salvado. O Sesshoumaru. Eu dei um enorme sorriso, e também senti o meu rosto queimar.

- Oi! - eu cumprimentei, com o meu coração batendo mais rápido.

- Oi. - o Sesshoumaru me cumprimentou.

- Eu... Nem tive tempo de te agradecer... - eu disse, quando ele soltou o meu braço. - Muito obrigada por me reviver com a sua espada... Foi muito ruim, né? Você deve ter se arrependido, já que isso foi realmente comentado... Ai, posso fazer alguma coisa?

- Não precisa... - respondeu o Sesshoumaru, me encarando.

- Tem certeza? - eu perguntei. Cara, eu não sabia o que falar, e a minha voz saia meio tremida...

- Sim. - respondeu ele, sorrindo de lado.

- RIN! - berrou a Cyndi, vindo de trás.

Quando me viu, ela abriu a boca, e colocou a mão direita, tampando. Eu me virei novamente para o Sesshoumaru, mas por mais incrível que pareça, ele não estava mais lá. Mas pela reação da Cyndi, ela o viu. Como se eu me importasse. A Cyndi não vale nada.

- Rin, pare de falar com esse youkai! - mandou Cyndi. Há! Como se ela mandasse em mim! - Youkais são idiotas!

- Cyndi, você não é ninguém para mandar em mim. - eu disse, entrando no depósito para pegar o pacote de presunto que ela tinha pedido.

- Como é? - perguntou o Takafumi, enquanto saíamos da lanchonete, que já estava vazia. - Então você encontrou esse tal de Sesshoumaru?

- Sim... - eu respondi, dando um suspiro. - E... Ele... Eu... Eu tive a chance de agradecê-lo.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - perguntou o Takafumi, resmungando. - Isso já está me deixando entediado.

- Tudo bem. - eu respondi. Eu devia estar mesmo enchendo o saco do coitado! - Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Bom... Eu vou comprar um cigarro. - disse o Takafumi, apontando para uma banca.

- Takafumi, você sabe que não pode fumar. - eu disse, fechando os olhos e reabrindo.

- Uma vez na vida não mata ninguém. - disse o Takafumi, sorrindo.

- De vez em vez vai matando. - eu disse. Poxa, o cara era meu amigo, né? Eu tinha que alertá-lo!

- Rin, espera aqui. Eu já volto. - disse o Takafumi, entrando na banca.

Ele sempre diz para mim não entrar lá porque os homens são muito gente dura. O Takafumi sempre diz para mim sequer na vida falar com eles. Sabe, é legal da parte dele, se preocupar comigo. Mas e ele?

Eu estava esperando fora da banca, encostada em um poste. Então, de repente, alguém segurou as minhas mãos por trás do poste, me puxando, sabe, brincadeira de mau gosto só para doer mesmo. Meu corpo estava pressionado contra o poste, e eu virei o rosto para ver quem era o engraçadinho.

E o pior é que eram três youkais na forma humana. Eu dei um suspiro. Tentei me soltar, mas eles apenas riram, gozando da minha cara. Era sempre assim, esses moleques youkais fazendo brincadeiras idiotas com os humanos.

- Será que dá para parar? - eu perguntei, nervosa. - Isso está me irritando.

- Garota, vai se ferrar! - disse um, rindo.

- Aqui não tem ninguém. - disse o outro.

- Para te salvar! - completou o outro parceiro.

O Takafumi estava demorando. Mas era típico dele, já que ele ficava conversando com o dono da banca, que cobrava mais caro, e o Takafumi vivia tentando negociar as coisas.

- Me solta! - eu gritei, irritada.

- _Solta ela._ - disse uma voz fria, que eu já conhecia.

Era o Sesshoumaru. Eu virei para ele, sorrindo. O youkai apenas lançou um olhar confiante para mim, e depois um olhar realmente de dar medo para os três moleques youkais. Estes, por sua vez, me soltaram e saíram correndo, com medo do Sesshoumaru...

- Sesshoumaru... - eu disse, sorrindo encantada.

- Precisamos sair daqui. - disse o Sesshoumaru, puxando a minha mão.

- Mas qual o motivo? - eu perguntei, curiosa.

- Esse lugar não é para você. - respondeu o Sesshoumaru, enquanto saíamos daquela parte do parque.

- Mas eu estou com um amigo... - eu disse, ainda sendo puxada.

- Avise ele depois. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Então nós saímos do parque de diversões. Nos encaramos, porém nesse momento, uma mulher alta, magríssima, parecendo uma modelo, loira, cabelos lisos e compridos, com os olhos azulzinhos apareceu, a abraçou o Sesshoumaru. Não gostei muito dela. Não fui com a cara dela.

- Oi meu anjo! - cumprimentou essa mulher, beijando o rosto do Sesshoumaru. - Quem é essa garota?

- Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Ahhh, prazer! - disse a mulher, estendendo a mão dela. - Meu nome é Brittany! Sou a namorada do Sesshoumaru!

Eu não sabia nada. Só sabia que o meu mundo ia cair daqui a pouquinho...

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! Beijos!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo da minha fic! Ahh, acho que já deu para perceber, né? Também amo Rin e Sesshy! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pela review! Beijos!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Beleza? Hehe, que bom que gostou do nome "Takafumi", na verdade eu copiei de um mangá japonês que tem aqui, sabe, tipo, é tudo em japonês, e eu só fico olhando as figuras! Pois é, também odeio racismo. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Renée: **Oie! Estou bem, e você? Ah, imagina, eu sei como é época de provas...! Ahh, que bom que gostou da minha fic passada! Ai, que bom que eu te inspirei! Fico muito contente! Você gosta de As Super Gatinhas/ Tokyo Mew Mew? Você deve gostar da Renée, né? Hehe, beijos! E obrigada pela review!

**Xininha: **Oie! Tudo bem? Que pena que estava com pressa! Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Eu não sabia por que estava me sentindo tão mal quando essa Brittany começou a falar. Só sei que parecia que o chão ia se abrir, e eu ia cair dentro dele. Eu simplesmente dei um sorriso, na verdade falso, e logo em seguida um suspiro, para não parecer muito estranha.

Na verdade eu também não estava entendendo nada. Tipo assim, a Brittany, era uma youkai. Por que ela estava falando comigo? Então eu fiquei lá parada, com a maior cara de idiota, esperando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa.

- Sesshoumaru, por que não convida a Rin para jantar com a gente agora? - perguntou a Brittany, se virando para ele. - Assim podemos conhecê-la melhor.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas olhou para mim, como se estivesse perguntando se eu gostaria de ir. Eu olhei para a Brittany, e ela perguntou se eu queria ir, e que ela tinha pedido uma pizza para ela e o Sesshoumaru comerem na casa dela, mas dava para mim ir também.

Quando eu ia responder que "Sim", eu senti alguém colocar o braço, em volta do meu ombro. E eu já sabia quem era. A única pessoa que fazia isso era o Takafumi... Mas eu não queria que ele estivesse aparecido bem naquela hora. Eu senti o meu rosto queimar, não por causa do Takafumi, mas sim por causa que o Sesshoumaru estava lá...

Eu olhei para o Sesshoumaru, ele encarava o Takafumi, com uma cara não muito boa. Então eu me virei para o Takafumi, e vi que ele olhava da mesma maneira. Tipo assim, parecia que os dois já se conheciam, e brigavam desde a pré-escola, mas isso não era possível.

- É teu namorado? - perguntou Brittany, sorrindo.

- Hã? - eu perguntei, sentindo meu rosto queimar mais do que nunca. - Não! Ele é só um amigo...

- Ah... Prazer, meu nome é Brittany! - cumprimentou ela, estendendo a mão para o Takafumi. - Sou a namorada do Sesshoumaru.

- Prazer. - disse o Takafumi, apertando a mão dela. - Sou o Takafumi.

Eu meio que estranhei a maneira como eles se olhavam, mas devia ser apenas impressão minha. O Takafumi não tirava o braço dele de cima do meu ombro, me deixando meio... Incomodada com a situação. Era meio estranho, e eu não queria que o Sesshoumaru me visse daquele jeito...

- Você quer jantar na minha casa? - perguntou Brittany. - Você e a Rin, se quiserem podem ir.

- Não posso. - respondeu Takafumi. - Eu e a Rin combinamos de passear no shopping.

- Como é que é? - eu perguntei, me virando para ele. Do que ele estava falando?

- Você se esqueceu? - perguntou o Takafumi, me encarando. - Nós íamos comprar o presente de aniversário da minha mãe.

Eu não me lembrava disso, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o Takafumi simplesmente disse: "Tchau", e me puxou, enquanto íamos na direção da onde o carro dele estava estacionado.

- Ei, eu não me lembro disso! - eu disse, me soltando.

- Rin, não podemos nos misturar com essa gente. - disse o Takafumi, abrindo a porta do carro para que eu entrasse. - Vai manchar nossa reputação.

- Escuta Takafumi. - eu disse, em um tom frio. - Eu não tenho preconceito contra youkais, mas se você tem, pelo menos não diga isso na minha frente.

- Rin, youkais são seres ignorantes... - dizia o Takafumi, tentando me convencer.

- Não tente me convencer! - eu gritei, indignada. - Você já sabe a minha opinião a respeito disso, ok?

- Pelo menos deixe que eu te leve até a sua casa. - disse o Takafumi.

- Não precisa. - eu disse, me virando de costas para ele. - Eu vou sozinha.

- É perigoso. - disse o Takafumi, segurando o meu braço. - Eu te levo.

- _Já disse que não precisa._ - eu disse friamente, caminhando até a minha casa.

No dia seguinte, eu não precisava trabalhar, porque era o meu dia de folga, então eu acordei cedo do mesmo jeito, porque a Kagome e a Sango abriram as cortinas do meu quarto, animadas. Eu acordei, morrendo de preguiça e sentei na minha cama.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - eu perguntei, me espreguiçando.

- Vamos ao parque de diversões! - respondeu Kagome, sorrindo.

- O quê? - eu perguntei, boiando completamente.

- Vamos, Rin! - disse Sango, me puxando. - Vai ser divertido! Eu convidei o Miroku e o InuYasha para ir com a gente!

- O papai e a mamãe aceitaram? - eu perguntei, lavando o meu rosto no banheiro.

- Não. - respondeu Sango, calmamente. - Mas vamos apenas nós. Eles não podem reclamar do InuYasha.

Após alguns minutos, Kagome e Sango me vestiram com uma blusa preta de lã, uma saia jeans, meia-calça e botas pretas de salto alto. Amarraram meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e passaram uma leve maquiagem.

Nós três foram no carro de Kagome, e nos encontramos com os garotos no parque. Almoçamos em um restaurante de lá mesmo, e depois decidimos se divertir um pouco. Fomos em vários brinquedos, e de tardezinha, sentamos em um banco.

- Miroku! - gritou Sango, dando um tapa na cara do garoto. - Você não tem jeito mesmo!

- Sangozinha... - disse Miroku, colocando o braço em volta do ombro dela. - Eu não resisto...

Eu percebi que estava sobrando. Então decidi dar uma volta pelo parque, e fui caminhando sem direção, entediada. Num momento de distração, acabei esbarrando com alguém, e antes que caísse, esse alguém segurou minha cintura, ficando um muito perto do outro.

Quando levantou a cabeça, vi que esse alguém era Sesshoumaru. Senti meu rosto ferver, mas ao mesmo tempo uma ótima sensação. Sorri, cumprimentando-o.

- O que você faz por aqui? - eu perguntei, quando ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura.

- Nada. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Apenas... Andando. E o Takafumi?

- Não sei. - respondi, calmamente. - E a Brittany?

- Está na casa dela. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ei, quer dar uma volta na montanha-russa? - perguntei, sorrindo.

- Pode ser. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Então nós compramos os ingressos e entramos na fila para o brinquedo. Ficamos conversando bastante, e ele disse que morava sozinho. Eu disse que morava com a Kagome, Sango e os meus pais, mas que eu pretendia me mudar. O que eu achei mais ruim, foi que ninguém parava de lançar olhares desprezíveis para nós, só porque ele era um youkai e eu uma humana.

Quando chegou nossa vez, sentamos no final da montanha-russa. Sabe, foi bem legal ir junto com o Sesshoumaru! Me diverti bastante! Não tive tanto medo porque eu já havia ido várias vezes, mas eu não sei... Tipo, com o Sesshoumaru é mais gostoso...

A parte que eu mais gosto é quando tem aquela enorme descida! Dá um arrepio na gente, mas ao mesmo tempo é emocionante! Acredita que o Sesshoumaru disse que a parte preferida dele também era essa? Cara, acho que arranjei um novo amigo!

Então nós decidimos comer um hambúrguer, numa lanchonete de lá. Sentamos em uma mesa de dois e fizemos nosso pedido. Enquanto isso ficamos conversando sobre música, animes, jogos e tudo quanto é coisa, porque os lanches demoram um século para chegar, mas em compensação são uma delícia!

Mas quando chegou, nós começamos a comer. E eu parei na segunda mordida, ao ver quem tinha entrado na lanchonete. Sesshoumaru, ao ver minha reação, olhou também, e tenho que te dizer, ele ficou um pouco, nem que seja um pouquinho surpreso.

Era o Takafumi e a Brittany. E estavam de mãos dadas. Meu hambúrguer caiu no prato e eu desviei o olhar. Tipo assim, tá certo que eu estava com o Sesshoumaru, mas em momento algum eu andei de _mãos dadas com ele!_ Logo o Takafumi me viu, e puxou a Brittany na nossa direção. Tipo assim, não era questão de eu estar com ciúmes do Takafumi. A questão era que a Brittany era namorada do Sesshoumaru!

- Olá! - a Brittany nos cumprimentou, animada. - Que surpresa vocês por aqui!

- Digo o mesmo. - eu respondi, começando a comer meu hambúrguer novamente.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? - perguntou a Brittany, sorrindo.

- Claro. - respondi, bebendo um gole do meu refrigerante.

O Takafumi e a Brittany sentaram conosco. Eles pegaram duas cadeiras de outra mesa, e fizeram seus pedidos. O que me deixou incomodada, foi que o Takafumi não parava de me encarar. Tipo assim, eu não estava mais chateada com ele. Se ele quisesse, que perguntasse logo, ao invés de ficar me encarando o tempo todo. Aquilo já estava me estressando.

Depois de todos comermos os nossos lanches, nos levantamos e sentamos em alguns bancos que haviam lá. Ninguém dizia nada, apenas Brittany, que não parava de falar da sua carreira de modelo.

- Rin, posso falar com você? - finalmente o Takafumi perguntou, se levantando.

- Claro. - respondi, me levantando também.

Tipo, da maneira como ele falou, parecia que ele queria falar a sós comigo, não? Mas não era a sós. Ele falou naquele mesmo momento. E eu congelei depois de ouvir aquilo. Também, ele tinha me pegado de surpresa! O que ele estava esperando? Sabe o que ele me perguntou?

- Rin, você quer namorar comigo?

**N/A: **Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando! As pessoas que tem login aqui no site, eu já respondi, e aqui eu só vou responder quem não tem, ou quem não estava logado quando mandou a review, ok? Beijos!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Oie! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Hehe, é verdade! A Rin já tem dono! Ah, sim, mandar a Brittany para o espaço? Ótima idéia! Hehe, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

- Hã...? - perguntei, pasma. - Do que você está falando?

- Rin, somos amigos já faz anos. - respondeu o Takafumi, com um sorriso encantador para muitas garotas nos lábios. - Eu amo você. E só agora eu pude dizer isso.

- Escuta, você está brincando comigo? - perguntei, assustada.

- Claro que não Rin. - respondeu ele, segurando a minha mão e beijando. E me deixando mais confusa ainda. - Você quer namorar comigo?

Olha só, não me ache idiota. Tipo assim, eu nunca desconfiei que o Takafumi gostasse de mim. E de repente ele me pega de surpresa dizendo que sempre me amou! Eu apenas fiquei gaguejando. Eu era amiga dele, e não queria que ele ficasse chateado... Mas acho que eu também não o amava...

- Eu... - eu dizia, boiando totalmente. - Eu não posso, Takafumi...

- Por quê? - o Takafumi perguntou, confuso.

- Porque eu não te amo... - respondi, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Ah Rin! Não deixe de ser estraga-prazer! - disse a Brittany, sorrindo. - O cara de ama!

- Mas se você não o ama, não tem porque namorá-lo. - disse Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Eu... - eu dizia totalmente confusa.

- NÃO! - berrou Kagome, correndo junto com Sango na nossa direção. - Nada contra você Takafumi, mas Rin, se você não o ama, não o namore!

- Kagome-chan? - perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Da onde você apareceu?

- Isso não importa. - disse Sango, sorrindo. - Rin... Você ama o Takafumi?

- Eu... - dizia novamente. - Como um amigo sim...

- Está vendo, você não o ama. - disse Kagome, calmamente. - Rin... Ouça o que o Sesshoumaru disse...

- Por acaso vocês estão contra mim? - perguntou Takafumi, com uma cara não muito boa.

- Imagina Takafumi! - eu disse, sorrindo falsamente. - Impressão sua. Mas olha, é isso mesmo, eu não posso porque eu não te amo...

- Tudo bem, Rin. - disse Takafumi, me abraçando. - Eu entendo.

- A-ah... - eu respondi, corando. - Obrigada.

Pode apostar que era estranho você ser abraçada pelo seu melhor amigo, depois de ele ter revelado todo o amor que sentia por você durante todos esses anos...

No dia seguinte, depois do meu trabalho, eu fechei a lanchonete, já que apenas eu estava lá. Como sempre, eu tinha que fazer todo o trabalho, mas enfim. Quando eu fechei, fui caminhando pelo parque vazio, para sair e voltar para a minha casa e tomar um relaxante e delicioso banho quente, que era o que eu sempre fazia depois do trabalho.

Enquanto eu caminhava, eu pensava no que acontecera no dia anterior. Acho que eu tinha feito certo em recusar o pedido do Takafumi. Se eu não o amo, por que o namoraria? Quando eu falei com o Sesshoumaru no telefone, ele concordou comigo. Sabe, eu adoro o Sesshoumaru! Ele é o meu melhor amigo! Ele e o Takafumi! A única diferença, é que quando eu vejo o Sesshoumaru, eu sinto o meu rosto queimar e o meu coração bate mais acelerado...

Como eu andava com a cabeça abaixada, acabei trombando com um youkai na forma humana. Ele me segurou pela cintura, e me puxou mais para perto dele. Eu fiquei surpresa, mas continuei calada.

- Ah, é uma humana. - o youkai disse me soltando, e eu acabei caindo no chão. - Mas nada mal para uma humana.

Eu me levantei, mas ele me encostou em uma parede, me prensando. Ele aproximou o rosto dele do meu e levantou minha cabeça, com a mão.

- Ei, você é a garota, ressuscitada pelo youkai. - disse ele, dando um sorrisinho nada atraente.

- Me deixe em paz! - eu pedi.

- Acho que vou me divertir um pouco. - o youkai disse, me deixando com medo.

Então eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, eu dei um chute bem no ponto fraco dele e saí correndo. Como ele estava urrando de dor, não veio atrás de mim, e eu consegui sair do parque. Entrei no meu carro e fui direto para a minha casa.

Sabe, a partir daí, muitos problemas como esse foram acontecendo. Apenas porque eu e o Sesshy, (um apelido) éramos amigos. Eu sei que com ele nada acontecia, porque ele era um youkai, e muito forte. Porém eu uma simples humana. Mas de uma forma ou outra, eu sempre conseguia me livrar da situação e nunca contei nada a ninguém. Se eu contasse isso para o Sesshy, às vezes ele até poderia querer se separar de mim, para que eu não sofresse... E isso era o que eu menos queria.

Em um dia, quando eu voltava do meu trabalho, cheguei na casa dos meus pais. Larguei minha bolsa no sofá da sala, e ia tomar um banho, mas antes disso, o meu pai me chamou, para que eu, ele e minha mãe conversássemos na sala. Eu sentei em uma poltrona, curiosa para saber o que eles queriam falar comigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, curiosa.

- Sim, algo muito grave, querida. - respondeu minha mãe, séria.

- O quê? - eu perguntei.

- Você não pode mais ser amiga desse youkai, esse tal de Sesshoumaru. - disse a minha mãe, severamente.

Eu achei que era uma piada. Mas eu sabia que não era, porque a minha mãe fez uma expressão que só fazia quando achava que alguém estava mentindo para ela. Háháhá! Como eles pudessem me proibir! Eu já era maior de idade!

- Mãe, do que você está falando? - eu perguntei, apesar de já saber que ela odiava youkais.

- Youkais são criaturas perigosas, querida. - disse a minha mãe, inocentemente.

- Mãe, você não pode me proibir de ser amiga do Sesshy! - eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Eu já não sou mais uma criancinha!

- Mesmo você sendo maior de idade, você ainda é nossa filha. - disse o meu pai, também sério.

- Portanto você tem que nos obedecer. - disse minha mãe, agora com uma expressão brava.

- O que vocês estão fazendo é injusto! - eu gritei, me levantando. - O Sesshy é um youkai bom! Ele não é ruim como vocês dizem!

- Os youkais são todos iguais! - disse mamãe.

- Não. O Sesshy não. - eu disse, ficando séria. - E não importa o que vocês fizerem, eu vou continuar sendo amiga dele!

Nesse momento, eu fui correndo para o meu quarto e fechei a porta com força. Como eu não estava com a chave, nem tranquei a porta, apenas deitei na minha cama, irritada. Tipo assim, já não bastasse as pessoas me criticando por ser amiga de um youkai, mas agora os meus próprios pais estava contra mim! Pô, eu era filha deles!

Eu decidi que ia tomar um banho e esquecer tudo aquilo, porém nesse momento, eu ouvi o barulho de porta se trancando. Eu tentei abrir a porta do meu quarto, mas ela estava trancada por fora! Acho que agora eu já sabia quem tinha pegado a minha chave. Mas agora só me faltava essa! Meus pais me prendendo em casa por eu ser amiga de um youkai!

- Abre essa porta mãe! - eu gritei, tentando abrir a porta.

- Vai ser melhor para você querida. - disse minha mãe.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

**N/A: **Estou com um pouco de pressa, mas muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Hehe, é, estou tentando atualizar a fic freqüentemente! Pois é, viu... A Brittany e o Takafumi, hein? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Renée: **Oie! Beleza? Que bom, também adoro As Super Gatinhas, mas InuYasha é tudo para mim! Olha, eu não sei se a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru... Eu acho que não! Mas tipo, talvez não mostre no mangá e tal, mas eu penso que quando a Rin crescer, ela irá ficar com o Sesshy! Eu infelizmente não vi A Mulher que Amou Sesshoumaru... Mas deixa para lá! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjus


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

O que é que eu ia fazer? Tipo assim, primeiro meus pais me proíbem de ser amiga do Sesshy, depois eles me prendem no meu próprio quarto? Tipo assim, isso era uma piada! Isso é coisa de criança! Eu já sou adulta o suficiente para me cuidar sozinha e fazer amizades com quem eu quero!

- Abre essa porra de porta! - eu berrei, batendo na porta.

- O que está acontecendo? - eu ouvi a voz da Sango, do outro lado da porta, perguntar. - Por que a Rin está trancada?

- Que gritaria é essa? - A Kagome perguntou. - A Rin está gritando? Por quê?

- Explicaremos depois. - minha mãe disse, calmamente.

Eu tentei controlar, mas nesse momento eu senti uma enorme raiva. Sim, a raiva era realmente grande. Como minha própria mãe podia fazer aquilo comigo? Cara, era incrível. Mas então eu tive uma ótima idéia. Simplesmente peguei a minha mala pequena, coloquei as minhas roupas preferidas, peguei alguns pertences pessoais e a fechei.

- Eu vou fugir daqui. - eu disse para mim mesma, ao ver que a janela não estava trancada.

Fui até a janela, dei um jeito de pular, e caí no chão, junto com a minha mala. Então saí correndo, antes que meus pais percebessem o que tinha acontecido. Está bem. Mas então para onde eu iria? Todo o dinheiro que eu ganhava no trabalho, estava com meus pais, e eu estava apenas com algum dinheiro na minha carteira. Bom, pelo menos dava para passar alguns dias em um hotel simples, e depois ir juntando com o salário que eu recebia... Era a única maneira. Eu não queria pedir ajuda ao Takafumi ou ao Sesshoumaru. Seria muita ousadia.

O meu carro também havia ficado na casa. Eu teria que ir a pé. Cara, nem dinheiro para ônibus eu podia gastar! Quando eu cheguei no hotel, conversei com a recepcionista e fiquei com o quarto 12, no segundo andar. Entrei nele, desfiz minha mala, e deitei na minha nova cama. É... Minha vida realmente tinha mudado...

No dia seguinte, acordei graças ao despertador do meu celular. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, e saí correndo até o parque de diversões. Tipo, eu não podia me atrasar, e eu já estava atrasada. Porque eu esqueci de que ia ter que ir a pé, e acordei no horário normal.

Finalmente quando cheguei, me apressei mais ainda, tanto que acabei trombando com o próprio Sesshoumaru. Eu sorri ao vê-lo, mas eu estava realmente com pressa. Ele estava cheirando sabonete... Meu Deus, aquele cheiro era muito bom!

- Oi! - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Oi. - ele me cumprimentou, no mesmo tom de sempre.

- E aí? - eu perguntei, tranquila. - Como é que está?

- Bem. - ele respondeu. - E você?

- Nada bem. - respondi, sorrindo. - Estou atrasada! Depois a gente se fala!

Quando meu trabalho acabou, eu fui falar com a Cyndi, para ver se ela podia me dar um adiantamento, mas ela não aceitou. Apenas porque eu sou amiga do Sesshy! Tive vontade de matar ela. Mas tudo bem. Eu saía desanimada da lanchonete, pensativa para saber como eu faria para me virar, quando acabei trombando com o Takafumi, e ele segurou na minha cintura, me puxando perigosamente para perto dele.

- O-oi. - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Oi. - ele cumprimentou, aproximando o rosto dele do meu.

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntei, afastando o meu rosto.

- Vamos a uma boate? - o Takafumi perguntou, aproximando mais o rosto dele. - O Sesshoumaru e a Brittany vão estar lá.

- Não dá. - respondi, sem-graça. - Estou com alguns problemas...

- Eu posso resolvê-los. - disse o Takafumi, prestes a me beijar.

- Rin?

- Sesshoumaru? - perguntei, ao virar o rosto para o lado. - Oi!

Então eu me desvencilhei de Takafumi, e fui para perto do Sesshy. Foi uma sensação horrível. Tipo assim, o Takafumi não podia ficar tentando me beijar o tempo todo!

- Quais problemas? - perguntou o Takafumi.

- Ah, eu tive que fugir de casa... Alguns problemas familiares. - respondi, sorrindo. - Eu... Vou voltar para o meu hotel...

- Rin... Se você quiser, pode ficar na minha casa. - respondeu Takafumi, sorrindo. - Tenho certeza que a minha família não vai se importar.

- Não precisa. - respondi, normalmente. - Eu...

- Você vai para a minha casa. - disse o Takafumi. - Mas agora vamos à boate.

Então o Takafumi foi me puxando, e o Sesshy foi atrás. Eu sorri. Ás vezes, o Takafumi é a pessoa mais legal do mundo. Pelo menos agora eu poderia sobreviver... Ainda a comida da Satsuki é uma delícia! Mas depois eu iria recompensar o Takafumi, não sabia como, mas eu iria.

Quando chegamos à boate, a Brittany estava lá, sentada em um banco, conversando com o bartender. Nos juntamos a ela, e sentamos lá também. Eu estava meio ruim, mas então eu vi a Kagome e a Sango, junto com o Miroku e o InuYasha. Fiquei tão feliz, que saí correndo na direção deles, sorrindo.

- Oiee! - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo animada.

- Rin! - disse a Kagome, sorrindo. - Onde você esteve?

- Ficamos preocupadas! - disse Sango.

- Eu vou passar uns tempos na casa do Takafumi. - respondi, sorrindo.

- Ah, tudo bem. - disse Kagome, animada. - O Takafumi é de confiança!

- Chama os teus amigos para se divertir com a gente! - disse a Sango.

- Melhor não. - disse, sorrindo. - Ele é um youkai...

- Quê? - perguntou o InuYasha, indignado. - O que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui?

- Ele é seu irmão? - perguntei, rindo.

- É. - respondeu o InuYasha, resmungando.

Nesse momento, eu senti uma mão em um lugar... Digamos... Inconveniente para passar a mão... Eu corei, e dei um tapa bem forte na cara do Miroku. Logo depois, a Sango também deu um tapa, e a Kagome e o InuYasha apenas riram.

Então eu voltei para o lugar onde eu estava, e na hora, a Brittany começou a beijar o Sesshoumaru. Tipo assim, não sei se era impressão minha, mas parecia que a Brittany estava querendo fazer ciúmes. Tipo assim: "O Sesshy é meu e seu não!".

E pode apostar que eu senti uma sensação estranha quando eu vi isso. Ainda mais porque a Brittany é uma modelo, loira, bonita... Ninguém a rejeitaria, ao contrário de mim, que as pessoas provavelmente me daria um chute para mim cair fora.

É... Acho que a Brittany não era realmente a pessoa que eu achei que fosse...

**N/A: **_Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Hoje eu já não to apressada! Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Me desculpe por não ter respondido sua review no capítulo anterior! É que o fanfiction é muito lerdo, aí eu não tinha recebido sua review ainda! Tipo, eu também odeio a Britney Spears, mas não é Brittany, é Britney. Mas tudo bem, acho que vou chamar a Brittany de Spears, porque odeio as duas! Hehe, você acha o Takafumi chato? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_

**Renée: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Que bom que pensa como eu! O Sesshy e a Rin deveriam mesmo ficar juntos! Você tem razão, o Cartoon deveria ter passado A Mulher que Amou Sesshoumaru! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Eu resolvi voltar para conversar com Kagome e Sango, quando o Takafumi me puxou pelo braço. Eu o encarei não entendendo, e ele me encarou também. Deve ter sido outra impressão, mas parecia que ele queria que eu assistisse a cena entre o Sesshy e a Brittany se beijando!

- Rin... - disse o Takafumi, quando eu já estava começando a me irritar com ele.

- Que é? - perguntei. Ainda bem que quando eu fosse na casa dele, a família dele também estaria lá.

- Quer dançar? - ele me perguntou, para a minha surpresa.

- Vamos dançar! - disse a Brittany puxando o Sesshoumaru. - Vai ser divertido!

- Eu não quero dançar, Brittany. - disse o Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Está bem. - disse Brittany, sorrindo. - Então vamos, Takafumi?

- Claro. - respondeu o Takafumi, sendo puxado por ela.

Então eu e o Sesshy ficamos lá, apenas olhando a boate. Eu sentei ao lado dele, e senti o meu rosto queimar, e o meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Mas que sensações eram aquelas?

- Por que você fugiu de casa? - perguntou o Sesshoumaru, sem me encarar.

- Ahn... - eu disse. Eu não queria contar a ele, que era justamente por causa dele. - Porque... Ah, eu tive uma briga com os meus pais. E daí eles me trancaram no quarto, mas eu fugi pela janela.

- E você vai morar na casa do Takafumi? - perguntou o Sesshoumaru. Não sei, mas ele estava com um tom de voz diferente... Parecia estar... Com ciúmes?

- É... - respondi, corando. - O único lugar que eu possa morar. Pelo menos até eu arranjar um dinheiro.

- Hm...

Quando já era tarde, eu me despedi da Kagome, Sango, Miroku e InuYasha, porque eu iria embora da boate. Na verdade, ao invés de ir à casa do Takafumi, íamos à casa da Brittany, porque ela tinha nos chamado, e como eu morava na casa do Takafumi, achei que também devia ir, já que ele poderia não querer me levar até a casa dele.

Chegamos à casa da Brittany. Por fora, a casa dela é enorme, com três andares. Por dentro, é maravilhosa. Tudo é arrumadinho, nada fora do lugar, nem uma poeira fora do lugar. Também é bastante decorado, e o quarto dela é todo pintado de um rosa, deixando uma certa harmonia entre os cômodos e as cores. Também, ela é uma modelo. Qual modelo profissional não é rica?

- Então, querem alguma coisa para beber? - perguntou a Brittany, alegremente. - Podem sentar-se!

Nos sentamos nos sofás da sala dela, enquanto a Brittany foi pegar algumas bebidas. Ficamos quietos, sem ter o que dizer. Era uma situação bem desconfortável. Eu estava observando um retrato dela e do Sesshy na praia, quando uma sensação muito esquisita me invadiu... Era como... Se eu estivesse... Com ciúmes! Mas eu sei que não podia ser. Porque o Sesshy era apenas um amigo meu...

Eu ainda estava observando o retrato, vendo que a Brittany tinha um corpo bem mais bonito do que o meu, quando minha mão sem querer encostou na de Sesshoumaru. Meu Deus. Meu rosto ferveu tanto, mas tanto, que eu nem sabia o que fazer. Tentei esconder o meu rosto, mas não deu certo. Onde eu esconderia? Mas o Takafumi percebeu minha reação. E ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Nesse momento, a Brittany apareceu, com uma bandeja na mão, e com algumas latas de cerveja nela. Eu não iria beber cerveja. Eu nem bebo! Provavelmente o Takafumi beberia, porque ele bebe, e odeio quando ele bebe, porque uma vez ele ficou bêbado, e tentou me beijar a força! Sorte que eu consegui escapar dele e saí correndo feito uma louca. Mas pelo menos ele não me beijou.

A Brittany ligou o aparelho de som dela bem alto, numa música bem dançante. Eu disse que não iria beber, mas ela me ignorou, e o Sesshy disse que também não beberia, daí ela pareceu se importar. Insistiu para que ele bebesse, mas ele disse que não queria.

¨¨¨

Eu disse. O Takafumi já havia ficado bêbado. A Brittany também. Menos o Sesshy e eu. Eu pensei em dar o fora, mas eu esqueci de que ia morar na casa do Takafumi, e então eu não podia. Eu continuava sentada no sofá, e a Brittany ficava tentando beijar o Sesshy, mas ele se esquivava dela. Lógico, ele sabia que ela estava bêbada, né?

Quando eu estava distraída, o Takafumi puxou o meu braço com força, e como eu não estava preparada para isso, caí em cima dele, e ele caiu no chão. Sendo que _nós_ caímos no chão. Ele sorriu, ao ver que eu estava bem próxima dele. Eu ia me levantar, mas ele não deixou, segurando minha cintura. Aquilo já estava ficando fora de controle.

Então o Takafumi me beijou. Não estou brincando. Ele me beijou. A força. Foi horrível, senti aquele gosto amargo de cerveja, e ainda o beijo dele não era nada carinhoso. Tentei me livrar dele, mas não conseguia! Nesse momento, o Sesshy deu um chute no Takafumi, e me pegou nos braços! Ele foi incrível! Parecia um ator de cinema! Daí ele saiu da casa da Brittany, comigo nos braços, e subimos para o telhado da casa dela. Foi meio esquisito. Mas foi legal.

Eu sentei no telhado. Ele também. Eu nem sabia como agradecer, então encostei a minha cabeça no ombro dele. Eu não sabia o que tinha me feito fazer aquilo, mas eu senti uma vontade... Então fechei os meus olhos, grata a ele. O Sesshy é um youkai diferente... Eu nunca na minha vida achei que gostaria tanto de um youkai... Assim. Claro, como amigo.

- Muito obrigada... - eu agradeci, sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu nada. Sabe, aí ficamos observando a lua. Estava muito bom ficar ao lado dele... Eu já estava ficando com sono, mas pode apostar que eu não estava dormindo nessa hora.

- Rin, por que você não vem morar comigo na minha casa? - perguntou o Sesshoumaru, para a minha surpresa.

- Hã? - eu perguntei, corando. - Por quê?

- O Takafumi não é um bom cara. - respondeu o Sesshoumaru.

Nesse momento, deitamos no telhado, e eu encostei a minha cabeça no peito dele. Eu iria adorar... Mas o que acontecia... Era que ele já tinha namorada. A Brittany. E eu não podia fazer isso, mesmo sendo só amiga do Sesshy... Ela poderia ficar com ciúmes.

- Eu não posso... - respondi, sonolenta.

- Por que não? - perguntou o Sesshy.

- Você está namorando a Brittany...

Depois eu não sabia mais nada, porque eu acabei adormecendo. Mas eu não me importava... Era melhor assim. Pelo menos minha consciência ficava mais leve.

No dia seguinte, quando eu acordei, estava deitada no telhado, abraçada com Sesshoumaru. Eu me senti bem... Confortável. Sabe, quando eu estou abraçada com o Sesshy, ele me aquece... Quando eu estou com frio, e me aproximo dele, o frio some, e o quente vem, para a minha sorte. O Sesshy é um youkai especial para mim.

Eu sentei no telhado. Não queria acordar o Sesshy, mas ele logo abriu os olhos. O cumprimentei sorrindo, e ele disse que já estava acordado. Eu corei tanto quando ele me pegou nos braços novamente, e me ajudou a descer do telhado.

Entramos na casa da Brittany, que estava bagunçada. Ela e o Takafumi estavam dormindo no sofá da sala, abraçados, como eu e o Sesshy. Eu fiquei apenas parada, observando a cena. Quando o Takafumi iria acordar? Eu já estava totalmente atrasada para o meu trabalho, e ainda eu iria levar a minha mala para a casa dele...

- Eu acho que vou trabalhar. - eu disse, me virando para o Sesshy. - Não posso me atrasar.

- Eu te dou uma carona. - disse o Sesshoumaru. Ele não é fofo?

- Ah... Nem precisa. - eu respondi, corando. - Eu posso ir sozinha.

Mas ele insistiu, e eu acabei aceitando. Quando chegamos, eu agradeci, e então fui correndo até a lanchonete, já que estava atrasada. O Sesshy já havia ido embora, e enquanto eu corria, acabei trombando com um youkai, que não estava com uma cara muito boa...

- Olha por onde anda humana desprezível. - disse o youkai, segurando o meu braço com força. - Amiguinha de youkai. Aquele youkai é uma vergonha para nossa raça.

- Não deveria existir preconceito. - eu disse, já que estava um pouco irritada. - Entre humanos e youkais. Foi a ambição de ambos que formou esse preconceito.

- Você acha que entende tudo mas na verdade não entende nada. - disse o youkai, sorrindo. - Eu deveria te matar agora.

- Então mate. - eu disse. Também, eu odeio esses youkais que se acham. Na verdade não sei nem como eu tive coragem de dizer isso.

Nesse momento, eu achando que o Sesshy tinha ido embora, mas ele não tinha. Ele simplesmente apareceu por trás de mim, quando o youkai estava prestes a me matar com as próprias mãos dele.

- Deixe-a em paz. - disse o Sesshoumaru. Será que ele escutou a nossa conversa? Eu esperava que não. Bom, isso poderia prejudicar nossa amizade...

- Huh! E por que eu o obedeceria? - perguntou o youkai, se divertindo. - Você é um youkai ridículo.

- Se quiser morrer não precisa obedecer. - disse Sesshoumaru calmamente.

O outro youkai tentou acertar Sesshy com um chute, mas este foi mais rápido e desviou, acertando um soco nele, que caiu desmaiado no chão, por causa das garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru. Eu sorri. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim estava me incomodando, e eu não sabia o que era... Era como se fosse um pressentimento ruim, me entende? Odiei a sensação.

- Obrigada. - eu agradeci a Sesshoumaru.

- De nada. - respondeu ele, naquele tom frio de voz. - Você não está atrasada?

- Sim... Eu estou. - respondi, me tocando. - Obrigada novamente! Até mais!

Então eu fui correndo até a minha lanchonete. Pelo menos o Sesshy não comentou nada sobre o assunto. Então, provavelmente nossa amizade ia ser como a de sempre. E era assim que eu queria que fosse. Ou pelo menos pensava que era assim que eu queria que fosse, né? Nunca se sabe o que acontecerá no futuro... E eu mal esperava pelo meu...

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Suas perguntas eu não posso responder, senão acaba toda a graça... Mas eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe, é verdade, é uma cópia da Spears! Coitada da Rin mesmo, ninguém a entende... E ela nem percebeu que ama o Sesshy desde que nasceu, né? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e obrigada pela review! Beijos!_


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

Tirando o fato de que a Cyndi me deu uma enorme bronca pelo meu atraso, tudo estava ocorrendo bem. Os dias foram se passando normalmente. Mas o que era mais estranho, é que esses dias eu raramente encontrava o Sesshoumaru... E eu ficava com saudades dele, já que ele era um amigo e tanto para mim. De vez em quando nos encontrávamos na rua, enquanto estávamos passeando ou indo para algum lugar, mas ele não parava para conversar. Me cumprimentava, e logo em seguida voltava a seguir o seu caminho. E sabe o que eu pensei? Eu achei que ele estava querendo se afastar de mim porque ele sofria por ser amigo de uma humana insignificante como eu. E era bem capaz.

Quanto ao Takafumi também estava indo tudo muito bem. Eu dormia em um quarto vazio da casa dele, e eu e Satsuki nos tornamos muito amigas. Ela me ensinou algumas receitas de comidas deliciosas e o bom é que eu consegui prepará-las! Apesar de a Satsuki me dizer que essas eram as receitas mais difíceis dela, eu duvidava. Aposta que eram as receitas mais fáceis, porque ela sabe que eu sou uma aberração na cozinha! Mas tudo bem.

O Takafumi estava sendo muito gentil comigo. Acho que ele tinha voltado a ser como no começo da nossa amizade. Eu, o Takafumi e a Satsuki nos divertíamos muito, e eu não mantinha mais contato com a Brittany. E pode apostar que isso me deixou melhor. Porém de vez em quando, quando eu ligava a tv, em alguns canais, passava desfiles, e a Brittany sempre aparecia com as roupas mais fashions. Não é ciúmes, mas quando ela está com o Sesshoumaru, sempre parece que ela esnoba isso na minha cara. Como se zoasse comigo por eu não ter um namorado tão bonito quanto o dela. Sim, eu acho o Sesshoumaru bonito, mas sei que eu não gosto dele como namorado... Mas eu sinto tanta falta dele...

- Ei, Rin, quer ia à locadora comigo locar um dvd? - perguntou a Satsuki, abrindo a porta do meu quarto. Ela nem batia mais, já que éramos praticamente irmãs. - Lá tem um gatinho que cuida da locadora! Ele é muito fofo!

- Pode ser. - respondi, rindo da Satsuki. - Mas aí eu vou ficar segurando vela!

- Não vai não! - disse a Satsuki, sentando na minha cama. - Eu só acho ele bonito! Nada mais. Ou qualquer coisa leva o Takafumi!

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. - eu disse, sorrindo. - Mas deixa o Takafumi, ele está ocupado lendo um livro.

- Como quiser. - disse Satsuki, se levantando. - Então vamos!

Coloquei um casaco, calcei meu tênis e eu e a Satsuki fomos caminhando até a locadora. Era domingo, uma tarde agradável, e meio fria. Mas estava gostosa. Eu e a Satsuki conversávamos sobre tudo quanto é coisa, até que ela tocou no assunto de amor... E eu não sei exatamente o por quê, mas quando ela disse a palavra "amor" eu pensei no Sesshoumaru, e eu senti uma dor. Porque eu estava morrendo de saudades dele! Fazia muito tempo que não conversávamos mais, para a minha tristeza...

- Mas e então, quem você ama? - perguntou a Satsuki. - Tem alguém em especial?

- Não... - eu respondi, corando.

- Fala sério! - disse a Satsuki, rindo. - Tem alguém sim! Está escrito na sua testa! Me diz então, quem você ama? Pode falar, eu não conto para ninguém!

- Mas é verdade! - eu disse, sorrindo. - Eu não amo ninguém...

- Humm... - disse a Satsuki, pensativa. - Já sei! Quando eu disse "amor" em quem você pensou?

- Eu pensei no Sesshoumaru. - respondi, me lembrando dele. - Mas ele é apenas um amigo meu.

- Se é apenas um amigo, porque você pensou nele quando eu disse a palavra "amor"? - perguntou Satsuki, sorrindo.

- Eu não sei... - respondi, pensando melhor. - Foi a minha própria mente... Foi automático...

- Ah Rin! - disse a Satsuki, rindo. Não entendi por quê. - Está na cara que você ama esse Sesshoumaru!

- Hã? - eu perguntei, corando. - Eu não o amo... Eu acho...

Mas apesar disso tudo, eu realmente pensei melhor no assunto. Era possível que eu estivesse apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru? Eu e ele...? Um youkai junto com uma humana...? Não, não era possível. A Satsuki devia estar delirando. Pelo menos eu pensava assim...

Quando chegamos à locadora, a Satsuki foi direto na seção de lançamentos, e eu na seção de terror. É que eu adoro filmes de terror! Eu peguei um dvd, para sugerir para a Satsuki, quando acabei trombando com alguém, e eu caí no chão. Quando olhei para frente, vi a Brittany, e ela também estava caída no chão. Fazia tempo que eu não a encontrava. E ela estava loira como sempre. Fazendo todos os homens babarem por ela.

- Oi. - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo. - Tudo bem?

- Oi. - ela cumprimentou. - Sim, e com você?

- Também. - respondi. - Como vai o namoro com o Sesshoumaru?

- Muito bem! - respondeu a Brittany, com os olhos brilhando. - Nos divertimos tanto! Você percebeu que ele não está conversando muito com você?

- Sim, eu reparei. - respondi, encarando-a. - Qual o motivo?

- Ah, ele não me conta. - respondeu ela, fazendo uma cara bem falsa. - Mas na verdade, eu acho que ele se cansou de ser amigo de uma humana.

- Mas _você _é uma humana. - eu disse, indignada. - Por que ele namoraria uma humana?

- Ah, porque eu sou especial... - disse a Brittany. Cara, me deu uma vontade de matar ela! - Ainda eu sou bonita. Sou modelo e rica.

- O Sesshoumaru não é o tipo de cara que liga para essas coisas. - eu disse, ficando muito, muito nervosa. A Brittany me tira do sério.

- Ah, pois fique sabendo, que eu sou muito melhor do que você. - disse a Brittany. - Posso ter o homem que quiser a qualquer momento.

- Foda-se. - eu disse, sentindo que estava vermelha de raiva. - Eu não quero mais saber de você Brittany.

- Como seu eu também quisesse saber de você. - disse a Brittany, sorrindo falsamente. - Se quer saber, eu posso até conseguir aquele cara, ali.

Eu me virei para onde ela estava apontando, então eu vi o cara que a Satsuki estava a fim. Eu me virei novamente para a Brittany, indignada. Ela não podia fazer aquilo com a Sat! A Sat era a minha amiga! Ah, mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não mesmo! Depois de tudo o que a Satsuki fez por mim, ela não merece isso!

- Você não vai fazer isso. - disse eu, receosa.

- E por que não? - perguntou a Brittany, animada.

- Você não pode! - eu respondi, desesperada.

Então a Brittany caminhou na direção do cara. Satsuki olhou-a também, desconfiada. E eu fiquei com a maior cara de boba, apenas me lamentando. Eu devia mesmo era ter ido lá socar a cara da Brittany, para ela não se achar mais. Aiii, como eu sou tola!

A Brittany se aproximou do vendedor, e se esticou para frente, para falar com ele, e o cara teve que se afastar um pouco, senão se beijariam. E ela com aquele decote enorme na mini blusa dela. Duvidava muito que o carinha fosse resistir. Coitada da Satsuki, foi o que eu pensei, dando um suspiro.

- Ei, quer ficar? - perguntou a Brittany, nada discreta. Como alguém pode ser tão ridícula que nem ela? Me explica isso.

- Hã? - perguntou ele, confuso. - Do que você está falando?

- Você quer ficar? - perguntou a Brittany novamente, se insinuando.

- Não obrigado. - respondeu ele, sorrindo. - Não gosto de mulheres oferecidas.

- Como? - perguntou a Brittany, indignada. - Eu vou chamar o meu namorado! E você vai ver só!

- Depois diz que não é oferecida. - eu disse, sorrindo.

A Brittany saiu correndo da locadora, humilhada. Eu e Satsuki começamos a rir, e logo depois, o carinha começou a conversar com a Satsuki. Eu estava segurando vela. Simplesmente sorri para a Satsuki e depois saí da locadora. Quando eu saí, foi um choque para mim. Eu vi o Sesshy. Sim, ele estava encostado em uma parede. Lindo. Lindo como sempre. Senti vontade de chorar e correr para abraçá-lo, mas é claro que eu não fiz isso. Ele ia me achar uma louca. Mas enfim, ficamos nos encarando... Eu iria chorar logo, logo... Estava com tantas saudades dele...

- Sesshoumaru... - eu disse, sorrindo levemente. - Há quanto tempo...

Então eu corri e o abracei. Eu não resisti. A minha vontade venceu. E o estranho era que eu comecei a chorar... Ele retribuiu o meu abraço, e ficamos abraçados, juntos... E eu pude sentir o cheiro do perfume maravilhoso que ele usava... Por que ele tinha se distanciado de mim? Eu o amava tanto como um amigo... Não queria nunca mais sair daquela posição.

- Larga o meu namorado! - gritou a Brittany, me empurrando, e eu caí no chão, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

- Rin... - disse o Sesshoumaru.

Nesse momento, alguns youkais passavam por ali. Eles me viram no chão, e começaram a rir, apenas para zoar da minha cara. Então, para a surpresa de todo mundo, o Sesshoumaru foi rapidamente até eles, e segurou o pescoço do youkai líder, apertando com as garras venenosas dele. Eu fiquei indignada, e corri até o Sesshy. Uma observação: preconceito. Com a Brittany eles nunca zoavam apenas porque ela era linda.

- Me lar... ga! - berrou o youkai, sofrendo.

- Deixe-o, Sesshoumaru... - eu disse, abraçando ele por trás.

- Por que Rin? - perguntou o Sesshoumaru, se virando para mim.

- Cada um tem a sua opinião. - eu disse. Também não queria que o Sesshy perdesse seu tempo me defendendo.

Então o Sesshoumaru largou o youkai, mas este já estava inconsciente por causa do veneno das garras venenosas do Sesshy. Os amigos dele saíram correndo, e me desvencilhei do Sesshoumaru lentamente, mas com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas obrigada por me defender... - eu disse, calmamente. - Mas me diga... Por que você me... Abandonou?

-... - o Sesshy não sabia o que dizer. Ou se sabia, não queria me falar.

Nesse momento, a Satsuki saiu da locadora, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ao ver a cena, tampou a boca com as mãos, como se pensasse "Ihhh... Cheguei na hora errada...". Eu sorri. Não queria deixar a Satsuki esperando.

- Por favor... Apenas me prometa que não vai mais me abandonar... - eu pedi, implorando.

- Eu prometo... - disse o Sesshoumaru, levantando o meu rosto, segurando o meu queixo.

- Obrigada. - eu disse.

Depois saí correndo, puxando a Satsuki. No caminho para a casa, eu fui contando tudo a ela, e ela parecia estar gostando! Sério, nunca pensei que a minha vida fosse interessar a alguém. O legal, foi que ela contou que o carinha da locadora chamou ela para sair! Demais, não? Fiquei muito feliz pela Satsuki.

Quando chegamos em nossa casa, eu fui beber um copo de água, enquanto a Satsuki ia ligar para umas amigas dela. Na cozinha, eu encontrei o Takafumi, bebendo água também. Coincidência, não?

- Olá! - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Rin, vamos a um lugar hoje à noite. Já vai se preparando. - disse o Takafumi, animado.

- Hã? - eu perguntei, confusa. - Para onde?

- Surpresa. - respondeu o Takafumi, saindo da cozinha.

Eu fiquei lá parada, meio boba. Como já era quase noite, eu saí correndo para me arrumar, mesmo não sabendo para onde iríamos. Tomei um bom banho, e depois pedi ajuda a Satsuki para escolher alguma roupa. Ela me fez vestir um vestido vermelho escuro, tomara-que-caia, com sandálias de salto alto prata. Ao menos ela sabia para onde iríamos. Apesar de ela não ir. Ela disse que o Takafumi havia contado a ela, mas não sabia se eu ia gostar da surpresa.

Quando eu estava pronta, eu desci as escadas, e o Takafumi estava me esperando lá na sala, sentado no sofá. Ele estava bem bonito.

- Você está linda, Rin. - disse o Takafumi, me elogiando.

- Obrigada. - eu agradeci, sorrindo. - Você também.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu.

Messe momento, ele me puxou, e entramos no carro dele. No caminho, fiquei tentando achar uma dica de onde iríamos, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Mas enfim, quando chegamos, eu percebi aonde estávamos. É o lugar mais lindo do mundo. O jardim central. Só que estava fechado. Eu não entendi por que ele me levou até lá, mas então ele simplesmente, quando saímos do carro, me pegou nos braços, e pulamos o portão do jardim, para a minha surpresa!

- Takafumi! - eu disse, surpresa.

Então entramos no jardim. E pode apostar que de noite ele é muito mais bonito. Ele me deixou no chão, e eu sentei perto de uma árvore. Apesar de ser proibido, o Takafumi pegou uma rosa vermelha e deu para mim! Eu aceitei, sorrindo. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Fui respondida imediatamente.

- Rin, você quer namorar comigo? - perguntou o Takafumi, segurando as minhas mãos e me levantando.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a pergunta dele. Porém, antes que eu pudesse responder algo, ele me beijou. Não estou brincando. Foi um beijo sereno, calmo e tranqüilo. Eu não retribuí o beijo. Mas aí eu pensei. Será que eu gostava do Takafumi? Por que não? Ele era um cara perfeito, sincero, bonito, inteligente... Por que eu não gostaria dele? Não pensei em mais nada, eu só lembrei da Brittany beijando o Sesshoumaru, e então retribuí o beijo do Takafumi. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo...

**N/A: **_Olá pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Me desculpem por não ter postado ontem, é que eu não tive tempo! É que eu estou tendo prova essa semana... Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou da cena do telhado! Hehe, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_

**Renée: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Hehe, então você é igual a mim! Também amo quando os opostos se atraem! Não, não, o Sesshy não trabalha no parque de diversões, é pura coincidência mesmo os dois se trombarem sempre lá! Hehe, beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Ahh, também fico muito contente que tenha gostado das minhas outras fics! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Beleza? Hehe, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Sabe, eu também não teria coragem de enfrentar aquele youkai daquele jeito, não! Pode apostar que a Rin não foi inspirada em mim quando eu escrevi a história! Legal que você está escrevendo uma fic de Naruto! Hum, quase eu me esqueço! Você viu X-men 3? Ai, ai, ai, ai! Eu ameeeeeei demais! Menos por alguns fatos, mas enfim! Se você viu, eu preciso comentar ele com alguééém! A gente nunca mais se vê no MSN, né? Beijos!_


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo. Mas eu não me sentia muito bem. Era uma sensação estranha... Mas eu também devia aproveitar e viver a minha vida. Porque o cara perfeito não existe. E o Takafumi era uma pessoa muito especial para mim... Eu estava realmente muito confusa naquele momento.

- Isso seria um sim? - perguntou o Takafumi, sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondi, lhe dando um outro beijo.

Foi então que eu me lembrei do Sesshoumaru. Sim, eu me lembrei dele e de quando ele me defendeu dos youkais. Eu me lembrei da Satsuki dizendo que eu o amava... E eu lembrei daquele cheirinho bom que ele tem... E me deu vontade de chorar... Então eu parei de retribuir o beijo do Takafumi, e ele me encarou, confuso.

- Algum problema? - perguntou o Takafumi. - Eu beijo tão mal assim?

- Não! - respondi, sorrindo. - É que... Eu não sei... Será que podemos ir embora?

- Claro. - respondeu o Takafumi, me pegando nos braços.

Então pulamos o portão novamente e entramos no carro dele. No caminho para a nossa casa, fomos quietos. Ninguém dizia nada. E eu não sabia o motivo, mas eu me sentia péssima. Quando chegamos, eu dei mais um beijo nele, e tentei tirar a sensação ruim, e nesse momento, a Satsuki entrou no hall, boquiaberta. Sorriu, contente.

- Hum... O novo casal! - disse a Satsuki, brincando.

Ficamos sem-graça. Então eu e o Takafumi subimos as escadas, e enquanto passávamos pelo corredor, ele me beijou, me encostando na parede. Eu retribuí o beijo, e ficamos namorando até não sei que horas. Até que eu disse que ia dormir, porque precisava trabalhar, e ele concordou. Fui ao meu quarto, vesti o meu pijama e deitei na minha cama. Quando eu estava quase dormindo, a porta se abriu, e o Takafumi entrou. Eu sorri, mas não entendi o que ele estava fazendo lá. Então ele deitou do meu lado na cama e me beijou. Então dormimos juntos. Não pense em besteiras! Ele apenas dormiu ao meu lado...

Dias depois, eu estava passeando em um parque. Sozinha, já que o Takafumi havia ido a um encontro do trabalho. Mas eu não me importava. Na verdade, eu estava andando de patins, com o meu mp3, ouvindo música. Eu vestia uma calça de malha preta e com uma blusa preta também. Já era fim de tarde, e patinava com uma garrafa de água na mão, pela metade.

Eu estava numa velocidade rápida, e por isso, eu sem querer acabei trombando com um youkai que caminhava. Eu ia cair, mas ele segurou o meu braço, para a minha surpresa. Era raro encontrar um youkai bom.

- Me desculpe. - eu pedi, quando ele soltou o meu braço.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu ele, sorrindo. Eu estava boiando geral. - Você é muito bonita, moça.

- Obrigada! - respondi, sorrindo. - Você é muito gentil...

Nesse momento, um youkai parecido com ele, porém com a aparência mais velha apareceu, com uma cara não muito boa.

- Quem é essa humana? - perguntou ele, me desprezando.

- Ninguém. - respondeu o gentil. - Saia daqui irmão, ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não recebo ordens de você. - respondeu o mais velho, irritado. - Cai fora _humana._ O meu irmão não precisa de humanos.

- Não trate o seu irmão como se fosse apenas um objeto! - eu disse, irritada. - Ele faz o que ele quiser!

- Você quer morrer? - perguntou o outro, me levantando pelo pescoço e me sufocando.

- Larga ela! - berrou o mais novo, empurrando o mais velho, que não moveu nem um centímetro.

- Cai fora, idiota. - disse o mais velho, concentrado em me matar.

Posso apostar que o que eu estava sentindo não era nada bom. Eu não conseguia respirar, e estava sentindo que a cada segundo eu ficava mais fraca... Porém, quando eu havia fechado os meus olhos, eu fui largada, e caí no chão. Rapidamente peguei a minha garrafa de água e comecei a beber, para me sentir melhor, mas ao ver a cena, derrubei a garrafa no chão, e a água foi saindo... Até a garrafinha ficar vazia. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Tipo assim, o Sesshoumaru estava lá! E ele e o youkai estavam brigando loucamente, enquanto as pessoas ficavam assistindo ao redor! Acho que agora sei porque fui largada no chão...

- Sesshoumaru! - eu berrei, me levantando.

Sesshoumaru me viu, e por isso acabou levando um murro na cara, e arremessado para longe. Eu me assustei e fui correndo até ele, porém o youkai com quem estava lutando segurou a minha cintura e me pegou nos braços. Sorriu maliciosamente, e eu tentei me soltar, mas é lógico, eu não consegui.

- Você ama mesmo esse Sesshoumaru, não? - perguntou ele, irritado.

- Eu...? - perguntei, corando.

- Enfim, se você o quer salvar, vem comigo. - disse o youkai, rapidamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru se levantava.

- É claro que eu o quero salvar! - berrei, nervosa.

Então ele foi correndo até um carro bem luxuoso estacionado ali perto, me jogou no banco de trás e entrou na frente, então acelerou o carro. O Sesshy derrubou um humano da moto dele, e veio atrás da gente...! Mas por que ele me queria salvar tanto? Eu era apenas uma humana...

- Garota, vou me aproveitar de você. - disse o youkai, ganancioso, e me deixando assustada.

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntei, com medo.

- Você é muito bonita. Mas apenas uma humana. - respondeu o youkai, passando no sinal vermelho. - Humanos são para nos divertir...

Ele parou o carro de qualquer jeito, e desceu. Puxou o meu braço no banco de trás e entramos em um prédio muito sujo e pequeno. Subimos correndo, e entramos no apartamento dele. Eu corri até a janela, e vi o Sesshy parado com a moto, tentando cortar a barreira que estava em volta do prédio, com a sua espada, mas não adiantando nada.

- Vá tomar um banho. - disse o youkai, mandando. - Quero você limpinha...

- Seu filho da mãe! - eu gritei, irritada. - Nem pensar que eu irei te obedecer!

Eu fui correndo até a janela, e o Sesshy me olhou lá de baixo...

- Me ajuda Sesshy! - eu gritei, chorando.

O youkai puxou a minha cintura e foi me levando até o banheiro. Me jogou lá dentro e trancou a porta. Eu senti vontade de vomitar. Sem zoeira. Tudo nojento, sujo! E ele queria que eu tomasse banho naquele boxe imundo? Nem morta! E também o que ele queria fazer comigo? Eu me lembrei do Sesshy... Eu queria tanto que ele me salvasse!

- Eu entro aí daqui cinco minutos! - disse o youkai, por trás da porta.

Aí eu me desesperei. Cinco minutos? Como o Sesshy conseguiria em cinco minutos? Não adiantava esperar pelo Sesshy. Eu teria que me virar sozinha. E eu não iria obedecer às ordens desse idiota! Nunca! Apenas precisava pensar em um plano. Liguei o chuveiro para fingir que estava tomando banho, enquanto pensava. Mas nada vinha em minha mente!

Nesse momento, a porta se destrancou. A maçaneta girou, e...

- Calma! - eu gritei, desesperada. - Ainda não terminei o banho!

O youkai mais novo entrou. Eu sorri ao vê-lo, e ele me pediu para fazer silêncio. Então pegou na minha mão e foi me puxando lentamente até a porta, mas uma voz nos fez parar.

- Onde pensam que vão? - perguntou o mais velho, com os braços cruzados.

O idiota (o mais velho) me empurrou, e eu caí no chão. Ele ia matar o mais novo com apenas um golpe, mas eu o empurrei, e ele não morreu. Foi aí que a coisa mais triste aconteceu. Sim, eu presenciei um assassinato! Com um golpe da espada, o idiota matou o próprio irmão mais novo... Eu fiquei paralisada de medo.

- Agora é a sua vez. - disse o idiota, se aproximando com a espada.

Mas nesse momento, eu peguei o abajur que estava na minha frente e bati com tudo na cabeça do youkai, que caiu no chão, ferido. Eu fui sair do apartamento, mas ele teve forças e segurou o meu pé. Ele lançou a espada na minha direção. É, ele lançou. Mas o barulho de duas espadas se chocando foi ouvido. E quando eu vi, o Sesshoumaru havia posto a espada dele na minha frente, como uma proteção, e a espada do idiota bateu na dele. Eu sorri, e abracei o Sesshy, aliviada. Ele havia me salvado! E atrás dele estavam a Kagome e o InuYasha! O Sesshoumaru simplesmente matou o idiota facilmente. E depois saímos do apartamento.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa Rin? - perguntou o Sesshoumaru.

- Não. - eu respondi, calmamente. - Mas como vocês conseguiram entrar?

- O InuYasha cortou a barreira com a Tessaiga vermelha! - respondeu a Kagome, beijando o namorado.

- Obrigada InuYasha. - eu agradeci, sorrindo. - Mas como você apareceu?

- Há! Essa eu nunca vou esquecer! - disse o InuYasha, rindo. - O Sesshoumaru me pediu ajuda!

Eu olhei para o Sesshy, sorrindo. Isso significava que ele se preocupava comigo! Fiquei tão feliz...

- Por que não vamos a uma festa no clube? - sugeriu Kagome, quando saímos do prédio. - A Sango e o Miroku estão lá.

No fim, todos concordamos em ir. O melhor, é que essa festa era para as pessoas sem preconceito contra youkais e humanos. Assim o Sesshy e o InuYasha não sofreriam preconceito! Fomos todos no carro do Inu, já que a Kagome insistiu...

Quando chegamos ao clube, tudo estava simplesmente perfeito. A decoração estava linda, e a festa bem agitada. Tocava uma música bem alta, era My Happy Ending, da Avril Lavigne. Havia muitos youkais, assim como muitos humanos. Estava tudo indo muito bem. Encontramos com a Sango e o Miroku, e eu insisti tanto, que o Sesshy acabou dançando comigo, junto com o povo. Dançamos bastante, e quando ficamos cansados, todos nós fomos para um lugar mais calmo, e cada casal, tirando eu e o Sesshy, que não éramos um casal, sentamos em um murinho. Mas mesmo assim, eu e ele sentamos em um também. Fiquei super sem-graça. Tipo assim, a Kagome e o InuYasha, assim como a Sango e o Miroku ficavam dando uns amassos, e apenas eu e o Sesshy feito dois idiotas lá, um sem dizer nada ao outro. Também, o que é que eu poderia fazer? Eu e o Sesshy não éramos namorados!

- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. - eu disse, me levantando.

- Eu vou junto. - disse o Sesshoumaru, que não queria ficar segurando vela.

Então saímos de lá, e fomos caminhando pelo clube vazio, juntos. Sabe, até parecíamos um casal... Estávamos perto da piscina, sem dizer nada, quando eu escorreguei e agarrei no Sesshy, e juntos, acabamos caindo na piscina! Foi bem divertido! Estava gostoso lá!

- Desculpe! - eu pedi, rindo. - Foi sem querer!

Porém o Sesshy não estava rindo. Ele estava me olhando de uma maneira diferente. Então ele foi se aproximando de mim, e eu também fui me aproximando dele. Ele colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura, e eu coloquei as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Então em um doce e delicado beijo, nos beijamos. O beijo foi bem rápido. Depois, ele me olhou, para saber, eu acho, o que eu achei. Eu não resisti, simplesmente o beijei, e ele retribuiu. E dessa vez, foi um beijo mais ardente.

A manhã estava linda. O sol brilhava no céu, e os pássaros cantavam. O clima estava bom, e eu acordei lentamente, me espreguiçando e dando um longo bocejo. O Takafumi dormia ao meu lado, tranqüilamente. Foi aí que eu levei um susto. Porque eu me lembrei do que tinha feito na noite anterior. Eu havia beijado o Sesshoumaru! Sendo que eu estava namorando o Takafumi e ele nem sabia! Eu me senti desesperada. O que eu ia fazer? Eu não devia ter beijado o Sesshoumaru! Mas o que realmente aquele beijo significou para mim? Eu amava o Sesshoumaru? Ou fora apenas... Um beijo?

- "Oh meu Deus!". - eu pensei, desesperada.

------

- Sesshoumaru! - gritou Brittany, entrando no quarto do namorado. - Você precisa ouvir isso!

- Do que você está falando Britty? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se levantando da cama.

- Apenas ouça esse gravador. - disse Brittany, lhe estendendo o aparelho.

Sesshoumaru pegou o gravador e clicou em Play, mesmo contra a vontade.

_- E então, o que você vai fazer?_ - ouviu-se a voz de Takafumi.

- _Eu irei conquistar o Sesshoumaru, para assim, poder roubar-lhe todo o seu dinheiro. - _a voz de Rin soou. - _E ele vai cair feito um patinho! Youkais são realmente ridículos!_

**N/A: **_Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem?Que bom que gostou da parte em que a Brittany levou um fora! A Brittany é humana... Eu não sei se eu tinha dito que ela era youkai antes, mas se disse eu errei, porque ela é uma humana! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Beleza? Verdade! O anjo quase nem apareceu! Uma injustiça! Mas o que eu ODIEI, ODIEI MESMO, foi que os meus personagens preferidos morreram, tirando o anjo! O Scott Summers e a Jean Grey! Pô, que injustiça! Quando eu tiver um tempo eu visito o teu blog! Beijos!_

**Renée: **_Oie! Tudo bem? É verdade, começando pela aparência! Hehe, engraçado mesmo, Takafumi. Pois é, ele não desiste, tanto que até conseguiu... O que ele não sabe, é que o coração da Rin pertence a outro! Hehe, beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Isso me deixa feliz! Legal que você fez uma fic? É de InuYasha? Sim, só precisa se cadastrar para armazenar! Aii, se for de InuYasha eu quero ler a sua fic! Beijos!_


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove**

Eu estava lá, no meu desespero, pensando, toda confusa, no que eu faria. Nesse momento, eu ia me levantar, porém fui interrompida por um beijo. É, o Takafumi beijou o meu pescoço. Aí eu congelei. Quase dei um berro. Mas você também quase daria um berro se: você beijasse um youkai; ele retribuísse o beijo; você acorda na manhã seguinte e descobre que tem um namorado; ele te beija no pescoço.

- Tudo bem, Rin? – perguntou o Takafumi, me abraçando.

- Sim... – respondi, tentando fazer a melhor voz possível.

- Escuta, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – disse o Takafumi se virando para o outro lado, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando um gravador. Depois ele se virou novamente para mim, e estendeu o aparelho.

- O que é isso? – eu perguntei, pegando o gravador. Claro que eu sabia o que era um gravador, né? Mas não sabia o conteúdo.

- Escute. – pediu o Takafumi, fazendo uma cara de preocupação.

Então eu apertei o botão Play. Foi a pior gravação de que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Sinceramente foi. Eu odiei. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que justo comigo? E foi a vez que eu mais senti vontade de chorar, mas não chorei naquele momento.

A gravação era assim:

_- E então, o que você vai fazer? – _perguntou a voz daquela idiota da Brittany.

-_ Irei conquistá-la. – _disse a voz do filho da puta do Sesshoumaru. – _Assim eu poderei pegar o dinheiro dela. E ainda aproveitar um pouco mais..._

E a gravação terminava assim. Você pode acreditar nisso? O próprio Sesshoumaru dizendo isso? O Sesshoumaru que me beijara ontem... E que retribuíra o meu beijo... Era por isso que ele havia me beijado. Idiota, canalha, falso, filho da mãe... Eu gostara do beijo. Apesar de tudo, eu admitia que eu beijo fora muito bom... Mas então ele só queria se aproveitar de mim, apenas porque ele é um youkai? Eu não acreditava que isso podia estar acontecendo... Era a pior coisa que eu já podia ouvir! Tudo o que eu não entendia era: por quê? Por quê? Por que ele havia feito isso? Dinheiro... Sim, o dinheiro manipula as pessoas... Que são gananciosas de mais! POR QUÊ?

Senti vontade de chorar. Sim, eu senti. Mas eu não queria. Eu não queria chorar por um... um... idiota. Eu me levantei da cama, derrubando o gravador no chão.

- Aonde você vai, Rin? – perguntou o Takafumi.

- _Não interessa._ – respondi o mais friamente possível. Peguei uma roupa simples, vesti no banheiro, saí do quarto, e saí da casa também. Comecei a andar pelas ruas. Sem saber a direção certa.

Mas também não importava. O que importava, afinal? Aí eu não resisti, e comecei a chorar. As pessoas na rua me olhavam, mas eu não me importava. Para mim nada mais importava naquele momento. Eu caminhava sem rumo, chorando. Aquilo havia me chateado muito.

Foi aí que eu vi o Sesshoumaru. É, eu vi ele. E ele também estava caminhando. E parecia que sem rumo também. Os olhos frios dele não estavam expressando frieza como sempre. Dessa vez, pareciam estar expressando sofrimento e tristeza. Eu nunca havia visto ele desse jeito. Eu o encarei, ainda chorando. E comecei a chorar mais ainda. Por que ele havia feito isso comigo? O que eu senti vontade de fazer, foi dar um belo tapa na cara dele e mandar ele desaparecer. Mas eu não fiz isso. Enquanto passávamos, e ficamos lado a lado, eu perguntei:

- Por quê?

Mas o que me surpreendera, foi que ele segurou o meu braço. Eu me virei para ele, toda triste. E dessa vez, os olhos expressavam frieza novamente. Mas o que acontecia, era que por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia sentir ódio dele. E acho que eu nunca ia conseguir sentir ódio dele. Por quê? Eu ia descobrir depois...

Então eu o beijei. É, eu o beijei. Eu beijei e ele retribuiu. Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Depois de um tempinho, eu o empurrei, com raiva. Ele me olhou, todo confuso. E eu, mesmo chorando, consegui falar.

- Acho que você gosta disso, não? – perguntei.

Depois eu saí correndo. Eu esbarrava nas pessoas mas não ligava. Para que ligar? Então eu tropecei e caí no chão, de quatro. Me levantei, com ódio. Não do Sesshoumaru. Ódio de todas as pessoas. Ódio por todas elas serem tão gananciosas. Ódio por não haver compaixão nesse mundo. Ódio por ter preconceito e outros problemas sociais.

Esses dias foram terríveis para mim. Eu estava mais fria do que nunca, e não me relacionava com ninguém. Não demonstrava sentimentos. A Satsuki tentava me animar, mas mesmo assim eu não ligava. Eu queria demonstrar que sentia gratidão por ela, mas eu não conseguia. Porque a dor dentro de mim era mais forte. E quando se está tomada pela dor, você não pode demonstrar seus sentimentos. Porque você não é capaz.

Eu estava indo dormir, e enquanto isso passava pelo corredor. Entrei no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama, pensando em quem me causava maior dor: Sesshoumaru. Nesse momento, o Takafumi entrou no meu quarto. Eu nem olhei para ele. Virei para o outro lado da cama, e fechei os meus olhos. Mas eu os reabri, quando senti ele beijando o meu pescoço.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei, me virando para ele.

Porém, quando eu me virei, ele beijou os meus lábios. Me senti confusa. Aí eu me lembrei do Sesshoumaru. Eu me lembrei do gravador. Me lembrei da Brittany... E aí eu retribuí o beijo do Takafumi. Então as coisas aconteceram. É, elas aconteceram do jeito que você está pensando. E pode apostar que foi o pior erro que eu já cometi em toda a minha vida. E esse erro fora acreditar que mesmo sofrendo, você acha que pode recuperar o bom da vida, com outro amor. E pode apostar que isso não funciona.

Na manhã seguinte, o Takafumi não estava na cama quando eu acordei. Eu tomei um bom banho, vesti uma roupa normal e desci as escadas. Resolvi dar uma volta, e me lamentar pelo erro que cometi na noite anterior. Eu estava me sentindo péssima. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. E fiz porque sou uma idiota. Uma completa idiota! Como eu me odiava...!

Quando eu voltei para a minha casa, o Takafumi disse para mim ir com ele. Entramos no carro dele, e ele foi dirigindo para algum lugar que eu não sabia onde era.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntei, confusa.

Então ele me fez colocar uma venda nos olhos. Eu coloquei, e ele parou o carro. Me ajudou a sair dele, então me guiou até algum lugar. Aí ele disse para mim tirar a venda. Eu tirei a venda.

- Que tal? – perguntou o Takafumi.

Foi então que eu vi. Eu estava em frente a uma enorme casa. Uma casa muito linda. Uma casa perfeita!

- Uma casa para apenas nós dois. – disse o Takafumi, me abraçando por trás.

Eu me virei para ele. Sorri, encantada pela gentileza dele. Então eu o beijei levemente, e ele retribuiu. Tipo, era uma coisa muito legal da parte dele, comprar uma casa para nós dois morarmos juntos... Uma coisa que muitos homens não fariam isso... Nem youkais...

- Ora, ora, se não é a Rin e o Takafumi?

Nos viramos, e vimos a Brittany, junto com o Sesshoumaru. Meu coração bateu mais forte quando eu vi o Sesshoumaru. Eu desviei o olhar. E ele também. Percebendo o clima, a Brittany resolveu dizer algo.

- Vão morar juntos, sozinhos, nessa casa? – perguntou a Brittany, sorrindo.

- Sim. – respondeu o Takafumi, sorrindo também. – Depois da noite que eu e a Rin tivemos...

- Que noite? – o Sesshoumaru perguntou, me encarando.

Eu o olhei, e senti meu rosto ferver. Me senti envergonhada... Não sei por que, mas eu me senti.

- A noite que todos os casais tem algum dia. – respondeu o Takafumi, como se quisesse irritar o Sesshoumaru.

Aí eu me senti pior do que nunca. Não conseguia olhar para o Sesshoumaru. E senti que ele me olhou decepcionado também. Mas por quê? Não éramos nada também...

- Pois em breve temos uma surpresinha para vocês também. – disse a Brittany, sorrindo.

Então eu comecei a chorar. É, eu chorei. Todos me olharam, mas então eu saí correndo, entrando na nossa nova casa. Eu fechei a porta com força e depois desci, encostada nela, até o chão.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse. – Por quê...!

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Renée: **_Oie! Estou bem, também! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! É... O segredo do gravador se revelará depois... É verdade! Bem que o Sesshy podia pedir a ajuda do Inu! Eu só coleciono o mangá de InuYasha... E você? Beijos! Ah! O meu e-mail é (o u p a t h o t m a i l. c o m) é tudo junto, mas eu escrevi separado porque senão não aparece!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou da parte da piscina, hehe! É verdade, para o Sesshy pedir a ajuda do Inu... Só amando mesmo! Eu gosto de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas não entendo nada! XD Eu via nas férias, quando passava antes de InuYasha! Oba, quando você fizer uma de InuYasha eu quero ler, hein? Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Pois é, primeiro beijo! Parece que nada está se resolvendo... A Rin receber um gravador igual... O Sesshy e a Rin se afastarem um pouquinho... Ambos sofrerem... . Mas é só uma fase ruim! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

Eu estava muito triste. Por que o Takafumi tinha que contar aquilo ao Sesshoumaru? A pior noite que eu já tive? Eu não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Eu nunca mais teria coragem para encarar o Sesshoumaru. Nunca mais. Depois do vexame que eu paguei, como eu poderia encarar aquela face perfeita dele, sem me sentir envergonhada? Eu esperava nunca mais vê-lo na minha vida. Mas não foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

A casa já estava toda pronta. Os móveis nos lugares certos e a decoração perfeita. Porém eu estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. E desde esse dia, eu _sempre_ estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Uns três dias depois, meu mundo desmoronou. Sério, não estou brincando. Porque o Sesshoumaru e a Brittany se mudaram para a casa em frente à nossa. Como eu soube disso? Porque a Brittany nos chamou para um chá na casa dela. Eu estava no meu quarto e do Takafumi, me arrumando. Eu vestia uma saia branca e leve, com uma blusinha roxa e sandálias de salto alto roxas também. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e eu usava algumas bijuterias.

- Pronta? – perguntou o Takafumi, abrindo a porta do nosso quarto. – Nossa...

- Hã? – eu perguntei, corando. – O que foi? Estou muito exagerada?

- Você está linda... – disse o Takafumi, me beijando.

Eu sorri, mas não retribuí o beijo. Então saímos da nossa casa, e fomos até a casa do Sesshoumaru, que ficava tão longe dali... Tocamos a campainha, e quem atendeu foi a Brittany. Ela estava muito bonita. Vestia um mini vestido cor de rosa com sandálias de salto altíssimo. Nos cumprimentamos civilizadamente e entramos na casa, que por sinal estava lotada. Sem zoeira. Lá estava uma festa. E muita bagunça também.

Eu me virei para falar com o Takafumi, e ele não estava mais lá. Quando eu vi, ele estava dançando junto com algumas pessoas. Dei um suspiro, entediada. O que eu ia fazer durante todo esse tempo? Resolvi passar no banheiro e dar uma lavada no meu rosto, já que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e não me estava me sentindo muito bem.

Eu subi as escadas, a procura do banheiro. Abri umas duas portas, que eram quartos, até que finalmente eu achei o banheiro. Entrei, fechei a porta, e lavei o meu rosto. Mas eu ainda estava com dor de cabeça. Pensei em voltar para a minha casa, mas o Takafumi... Coitado. Ele queria se divertir. E se eu voltasse, ele teria que voltar comigo... Então decidi que iria ficar mesmo. Quando eu saí do banheiro, estava meio tonta, e no andar de baixo estava tocando uma música tão alta, que eu entrei no primeiro quarto que eu encontrei. Porém, para a minha surpresa, adivinha quem eu vi? Justamente o Sesshoumaru. É, ele estava encostado em uma parede do quarto, parecendo muito entediado. Ao me ver naquele estado, ele correu e me ajudou a sentar em um sofá do quarto dele.

- Rin? – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Não. – respondi. Ao invés de responder "Sim! Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru!", eu sou uma tola idiota e respondi que não! Também, eu estava meio delirando.

- Você está com febre. – disse Sesshoumaru, após colocar sua mão na minha testa. – Eu vou buscar um remédio.

Eu esperei alguns minutos, e logo o Sesshoumaru voltou com o remédio. Ele me ajudou a tomar, mas eu acho que não estava ajudando em nada, porque eu continuava mal. Maldita dor de cabeça! O Sesshoumaru então, me pegou nos braços e me deixou deitada na cama dele, e da Brittany. Não é fofo da parte dele? Ele sentou na cama, e me observou. Senti o meu rosto corar muito, e ao perceber isso, ele se levantou e ficou fazendo alguma coisa que eu não sabia no quarto, devido a minha maldita dor de cabeça.

Na verdade, eu estava piorando. Deitar estava sendo muito difícil para mim. O Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto e voltou com o Takafumi. O Takafumi veio na minha direção, e colocou a mão na minha testa. Viu que eu estava com muita febre e conversou com Sesshoumaru. Parecia que eu ia desmaiar! Não estava agüentando mais! E aí, para mim, tudo se apagou. Porque eu não podia ver nem sentir mais nada. Embaraçoso, não?

------

- Rin! – gritou Takafumi, ao ver que a garota estava desmaiada. – Acorde, Rin!

- Ela só desmaiou. – disse Sesshoumaru, pegando o meu braço.

Takafumi beijou os lábios de Rin, que estavam frios. Mas de nada adiantou, porque ela continuava desmaiada. Fez o possível para acordar a namorada, mas de nada adiantou.

- Vou levá-la para o hospital. – disse Takafumi. – Me ajuda?

- Claro. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Takafumi pegou Rin nos braços, e com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, a colocou no banco de trás do carro de Sesshoumaru. Este acelerou o carro, em direção ao hospital. Apesar de tudo, Rin era muito importante para ele. Por que ela tinha que ser especial para ele? Isso só complicava as coisas. Quando chegaram ao hospital, os médicos colocaram Rin em uma maca e a levaram para uma sala, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Takafumi esperavam na sala de espera.

- Eu amo a Rin... – disse o Takafumi. – Espero que não seja nada grave.

- Humpf.

------

Eu acordei lentamente, e percebi que estava em um hospital, pelas paredes brancas e o ar calmo que havia lá. Me sentei na cama, e aos poucos me recordei que estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, e que eu devia ter desmaiado. Já não sentia mais a dor de cabeça, e me sentia perfeitamente bem. Eu ia me levantar, mas uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, e me ajudou. Ela era muito gentil.

- Está tudo bem com você. – disse a enfermeira, com uma tabela na mão. – Você desmaiou porque não está se alimentando bem. Você precisa de mais nutrientes no seu corpo.

- Ah, sim. – respondi, após me trocar. – Eu já posso ir, certo?

- Claro! – respondeu a enfermeira, sorrindo. – E se alimente bem!

- Ok! – respondi, sorrindo também.

Saí do quarto, e ao chegar na sala de espera, eu vi o Takafumi e o... Sesshoumaru. Meu coração disparou, e eu parei de andar subitamente. O que o Sesshoumaru estava fazendo lá? Ele me encarou da mesma forma. O Takafumi me abraçou, ao ver que eu estava bem, mas eu continuava a encarar o Sesshoumaru. Quando o Takafumi me soltou, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu corri e abracei o Sesshoumaru! Dá para acreditar? Ele retribuiu o braço, e o Takafumi só nos olhava confuso. Aí eu comecei a chorar. Eu estava parecendo uma completa idiota, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não dava para agüentar. Não dava para agüentar se o que eu sentia pelo Sesshoumaru era mais forte do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo!

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Rin... – o Sesshoumaru disse no mesmo tom.

Aí todos nós fomos para a minha casa e a do Takafumi. O Takafumi disse que ia avisar a Brittany de que o Sesshy estava lá, e ficamos apenas eu e o Sesshoumaru lá, sem sabermos o que fazer. Então eu o encarei, e vi aqueles maravilhosos olhos frios. Sorri, muito contente. Eu adorava aquele maldito youkai que sempre mexia comigo! Por que isso acontecia?

Então, quando eu me dei conta, já estava sendo enlaçada novamente por aqueles braços quentes e protetores, e em um toque muito calmo, doce e sereno, ele tocou nos meus lábios. Meu coração disparou. Me beijando novamente? Não sabia, mas a vontade foi maior e eu retribuí o beijo dele, e de um beijo sereno, passou para um beijo ardente. Caímos no sofá sem querer, mas não paramos, continuamos a nos beijar. E pode apostar. Esse beijo estava sendo muito melhor do que o primeiro. A partir desse momento, eu já tinha certeza. Certeza do que o Sesshoumaru significava para mim. E sabe o que é? Ele significava a minha vida. Porque eu o amava.

Quando me dei conta de que o que eu estava fazendo era trair o Takafumi, me separei rapidamente dele, e no momento seguinte, o Takafumi entrou pela porta da casa. Me arrepiei toda, mas de qualquer jeito senti que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Mas não importava mesmo! PORQUE EU AMAVA O SESSHOUMARU!

E também, dias depois, a nossa amizade reatou. Não sei nem o motivo. Acho que foi por causa daquele beijo. Mas o que importava, era que eu estava realmente muito feliz. Eu estava me alimentando melhor, e sempre que podia, eu me encontrava com o Sesshoumaru. Não para namorar, lógico, apenas para conversarmos. Porque acho que ele não sentia o mesmo por mim. Como seria bom se ele sentisse. E eu sonhei muito que ele me beijava com todo o amor dele. Bem que os sonhos podiam se tornar realidades, né?

**--**

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? É... A partir desse capítulo as coisas já estão melhorando, tanto que até teve um beijo entre a Rin e o Sesshy, né?Ai, ai, adoro escrever os beijos! Mais para frente suas dúvidas serão respondidas! Não tem problema não, (sobre as perguntas), isso significa que você está entretida com a fic! Beijos!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! A fic já está pronta, e se não me engano, ela tem dezoito capítulos! Beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, é, o capítulo de ontem ficou meio triste mesmo... Mas que bom que gostou! Na verdade a fic já está pronta, por isso eu faço o possível para atualizar todos os dias! È que eu sempre posto quando elas já estão prontas, porque se eu começar a postar sem antes terminá-la, pode apostar que eu não acabo a fic nunca! É tipo... Uma característica minha! Hehe, beijos!_


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**

- Alô? – atendeu a voz alegre da Kagome-chan. A voz dela é tão animada, que até quem está em um velório, ao ouvir a voz dela, se alegra. – Oi Rin-chan! Há quanto tempo! Como é que vai?

- Eu estou bem! – respondi, sorrindo, mesmo não nos vendo. Eu estava nos fundos na nossa casa, na beira da piscina, molhando os meus pés na água. – E você? Como está?

- Também estou bem. – respondeu Kagome, calmamente. – E aí, quais as novidades?

- Sei lá, eu estava a fim de sair um pouco. – respondi, desanimada. – Tem algum dia livre, aí?

- Vários! – respondeu Kagome, parecendo animada. – Tenho até hoje.

- Hum... Por que eu, você e a Sango não vamos ao cinema, depois passamos para comer em alguma lanchonete? – sugeri, me levantando e espreguiçando.

- Ótima idéia! – disse Kagome. – Em qual shopping?

- No novo que inaugurou? – sugeri novamente, entrando na minha casa.

- Pode ser. – respondeu Kagome, feliz. – Eu falo com a Sango, e a gente se encontra lá... Agora!

- Beleza. – respondi, animada. – Até mais!

- Até! – disse Kagome, desligando o telefone.

Subi correndo as escadas e entrei no meu quarto. Vesti uma blusa preta, uma calça jeans escura, coloquei algumas bijuterias, passei uma maquiagem bem leve, calcei meu all star azul marinho e peguei minha pequena mochila. Guardei tudo o que eu precisava, carteira, escova, espelho, maquiagem e etc. Saí do meu quarto, e como o Takafumi havia saído, deixei apenas um bilhete dizendo onde eu estava, e saí da minha casa correndo. Correndo porque eu estava animada. Porque fazia tempo que eu não me encontrava com as minhas irmãs, que eram como minhas melhores amigas, também.

Quando eu cheguei no shopping, subi até o andar do cinema. A Kagome-chan e a Sango-chan já estavam lá. Cumprimentei-as, e fomos decidir qual filme assistir, enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós. E pelo jeito, a Kagome e a Sango estavam com muita sorte no amor, diferente de mim, porque a minha história parece mais um conto de terror do que um conto de fadas, mas enfim. Ah, eu também não contei sobre o fato do gravador. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de falar sobre isso com qualquer um, principalmente o Sesshoumaru. Então eu decidi nem comentar sobre o assunto. Fomos escolher o filme.

- Que tal esse filme de comédia? – perguntou Sango, apontando para um cartaz.

- Eu prefiro um filme de romance. – disse Kagome, apontando para outro cartaz.

- Eu um de terror. – eu disse. É que eu adoro filmes de terror! Como seria bom ver um filme de terror ao lado do Sesshoumaru...

- Hum... – disse a Sango, pensando. – Vamos ver então, esse de drama romântico.

- Pode ser. – eu concordei, já que um romance também é bom de vez em quando.

- Beleza! – concordou a Kagome também.

Então fomos comprar os ingressos, porém, o filme era só daqui a duas horas. Então resolvemos comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete antes, já que estávamos com fome. Entramos na lanchonete que estava com um cheiro gostoso, e sentamos em uma mesa de quatro, pegamos o menu e começamos e analisar o que pediríamos.

- Acho que eu vou pedir esse hambúrguer... – eu disse, apontando para elas.

- Ótima idéia. – disse Sango-chan. – Parece a melhor opção.

- É verdade. – disse Kagome, analisando também.

- _Ora, ora. Se não é a Rin?_ – ouvimos a voz de Brittany atrás de mim.

Eu me virei, surpresa. Cumprimentei a Brittany, normalmente. Não estava a fim de estragar o meu dia conversando com ela. Eu ia me virar novamente para conversar com a Kagome e com a Sango, mas a Brittany colocou a mão dela no meu ombro, me obrigando a me virar para ela. Odiei essa atitude.

- Que é que você quer? – eu perguntei, seriamente.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você. – disse a Brittany, sorrindo.

Então ela caminhou até o balcão onde serviam as comidas, subiu em cima dele, e todo mundo a olhou. Eu sabia que coisa boa não podia ser... E foi aí que a bomba foi lançada e estourou.

- Pessoal! – disse a Brittany, desfilando. – Sabem aquela garota ali? O nome dela é Rin. Rin Higurashi. Pode parecer que ela é uma garota normal, mas ela não é. Na verdade, eu acho que ela tem problemas mesmo. Porque, ela é uma humana idiota que ama youkais! O pior, ela é a amiga de um youkai. Acho que ela ama esse youkai. O probleminha, é que ele não a ama. Ele ama uma garota muito mais esperta e bonita do que ela. A Rin não se toca disso, e fica sonhando com o youkai, príncipe encantado dela! Como ela é inocente, não? Ela deve é aprender uma lição! _E a não mexer com o namorado dos outros!_

Todos começaram a rir. Eu me senti envergonhada. Todos olharam para mim rindo, e eu só senti isso da última vez, quando eu era uma estudante do segundo grau. Mas parecia que eu havia voltado aos tempos antigos. E ruins. Saí correndo da lanchonete, chorando. Não era assim, parecia que eu era uma vilã da história, que não me tocava que o herói queria viver com a sua namorada em paz...! Mas não era assim, era? Será que era? E eu estava sobrando... E devia deixar o Sesshoumaru em paz. Não sabia.

Eu havia saído correndo do shopping. Não queria que a Kagome e a Sango se preocupassem comigo, e por isso voltei para a minha casa. E o encontro que parecia maneiro, se tornou o pior de todos. Quando eu estava perto da minha casa, eu vi o Sesshoumaru. Ele estava conversando com um outro youkai. Acho que ele viu que eu estava chorando, porque ele veio na minha direção. Eu não queria que ele me visse naquele estado, por isso fiz o possível para entrar logo na minha casa, mas eu havia esquecido a chave. Então caí no chão, chorando. E confusa. Será que o que a Brittany havia dito na lanchonete era verdade? Eu esperava que não...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Sesshoumaru.

- Não foi nada não. – respondi, sorrindo.

- Me diga. – pediu o Sesshoumaru. – Somos amigos ou não?

- Somos... – respondi, sorrindo. – Olha, não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou uma boba, cheia de problemas. Mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo...

- Rin. Eu quero me preocupar com você, porque eu _gosto_ de você. – disse o Sesshoumaru, me encarando nos meus olhos.

Nesse momento, o meu coração bateu mais forte. O Sesshoumaru gostava de mim... E isso já me deixava mais feliz. Eu sorri e o abracei. Ele era muito especial para mim... Um youkai diferente. E era exatamente por isso que eu gostava dele! Então eu contei tudo. Tudo o que tinha acontecido, menos quem me humilhara, porque... Não sei. Era como se eu estivesse sendo uma dedo-dura. E o Sesshy me apoiou! Disse para mim não ligar, porque o que importava, era as pessoas de quem eu gostava, e que se importavam comigo. Eu sorri. Amava o Sesshoumaru. Ficamos bem próximos um do outro. Porém, eu não quis que acontecesse novamente, e me levantei rapidamente, antes que não conseguisse mais.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeci, sorrindo, vermelha. – Eu vou entrar agora. Quer?

- Não, obrigado. – agradeceu Sesshoumaru.

- Então... Tchau. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Tchau. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

E eu entrei na minha casa. Só o Sesshy mesmo para me reconfortar... Foi aí que eu me lembrei do dia da primeira vez em que eu o vi. E ele havia me revivido. Seria possível que ele sentisse o mesmo que eu sinto por ele por mim? Eu não sabia a resposta, mas esperava que sim! Uns dois dias depois, o Takafumi inventou de dar uma festa na nossa casa. Disse que eu podia chamar quem eu quisesse, mas eu só chamei a Kagome-chan e a Sango-chan. Claro, o Sesshoumaru e a Brittany também vieram. Eu me vesti bem, já que o Sesshy estava lá, né? Coloquei um vestido azul bebê, sandálias de salto muito alto e fino, maquiagem leve e jóias.

A campainha tocou, quando eu estava me arrumando. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Eu fui até a janela do meu quarto, e vi o Sesshoumaru e a Brittany lá. Sorri. Desci correndo as escadas, e abri a porta toda animada. A Brittany passou por mim reto, e foi falar com o Takafumi, e eu sorri para o Sesshoumaru. A casa até que já estava cheia, e tocava a música "I'm Not Dead", da Pink, que eu amava. Mas aí eu inventei de ir ao banheiro, para ver se eu estava bonita. Subi as escadas correndo. Quando entrei no banheiro, tranquei a porta. Eu estava bonita, acho, pelo menos melhor do que sempre. Eu ia sair do banheiro, e dei de cara com o Sesshoumaru. Ele entrou no banheiro, e eu saí. Mas foi aí que eu me dei conta. EU TINHA ESQUECIDO MINHA PULSEIRA! E aquela pulseira era muito importante, mas é uma longa história.

Me desesperei. Vai que o Sesshoumaru sem querer derrubava na privada? Então eu bati na porta, pedindo para o Sesshoumaru abrir, e ele abriu. Eu entrei e peguei a minha pulseira.

- Desculpe. – pedi, sorrindo. – Mas é que essa pulseira é muito importante!

- O Takafumi que te deu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Não! – respondi. – É dos meus pais... Quando eu tinha apenas três anos...

Nesse momento, um cara meio bêbado passou na frente do banheiro, e começou a rir. Eu corei e me assustei ao mesmo tempo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo sozinhos aí? – perguntou ele. – Por acaso vão...

Eu fechei a porta com força, antes que pudesse ouvir o que ele queria falar. Mas acho que não foi exatamente certo o que eu fiz. Me virei para o Sesshoumaru, que me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu coloquei a minha mão na maçaneta para sair, mas ele segurou o meu braço e não deixou. Dessa vez eu olhei para ele, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Rin... Você ama o Takafumi? – perguntou o Sesshoumaru.

- E você? Ama a Brittany? – perguntei, no mesmo tom.

- VAI DEMORAR MUITO? EU PRECISO USAR O BANHEIRO! – gritou a voz de uma mulher, do lado de fora. Mas ela não sabia que nós estávamos lá.

- E agora? O que agente faz? – perguntei, sussurrando.

- Ficamos aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Estamos parecendo... Traidores. – respondi, fazendo uma careta. – Tive uma idéia...

E deu certo. O Sesshoumaru arrombou a porta, comigo nas costas, e antes que a Brittany pudesse ver, o Sesshy foi mais rápido, e entramos no meu quarto, e eu tranquei a porta. Desci, aliviada. Pelo menos a Brittany não tinha nos visto.

- Acho que eu vou descer. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Você vem?

- Sim. – respondeu o Sesshoumaru.

Descemos juntos a escada, e eu decidi sair da casa e respirar um pouco de ar livre. Eu abri a porta, e estavam lá o Takafumi e a Brittany se beijando. Sério. Na boca. De língua. Eu e o Sesshoumaru olhamos surpresos. A Brittany e o Takafumi se separaram. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu estava paralisada.

- Foi ele! – disse a Brittany, desesperada. – Ele é que me beijou!

**N/A: **_Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Me desculpem por não ter postado o capítulo ontem! É que nem deu tempo, e eu ainda tive aula hoje, em pleno sábado... Mas eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Pois é, eles tinham que acabar sendo vizinhos, hehe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, que bom que concorda comigo! Nesse momento eu já estou escrevendo uma nova fic, quer dizer, nesse momento não, porque agora eu estou digitando a resposta da sua review, mas enfim! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!_


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

- O quê? - berrou o Takafumi, indignado. - Eu? Bem, eu! Você é que me agarrou dizendo que eu era muito mais bonito do que o Sesshoumaru!

Sabe, sobre esse comentário, eu não tenho nada a dizer. Tudo bem, eu tenho sim. O Takafumi é bonito sim, mas não tenho dúvidas. O Sesshoumaru é muito mais. A Brittany devia estar bêbada para falar isso. Se bem que não. Ela não parecia estar bêbada. Mas foi muito ruim saber que eu não podia confiar no Takafumi. Ele era meu melhor amigo! E eu não sabia o que fazer naquela hora. Estava bem confusa.

- Takafumi! - disse Brittany, dando um tapa na cara dele. - Seu sem-vergonha!

- Eu! - perguntou o Takafumi. - Você confia em mim, não confia Rin?

Aí todo mundo olhou para mim. Eu fiquei quieta. Sabia que desde o começo, tinha sido um erro eu namorar o Takafumi, sendo que eu nem amo ele! Eu me virei e subi as escadas correndo. Todo mundo correu atrás de mim. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto, peguei a minha mala, fui jogando as minhas roupas de qualquer jeito dentro dela.

- Rin, o que está fazendo? - perguntou Takafumi, segurando o meu braço.

- Me larga seu... Seu... Seu filho da... - eu ia dizer a palavra final, mas ele me beijou antes. Aí eu pergunto. Como ele tem coragem de me beijar depois de beijar a mulher que eu mais odeio na vida? Senti tanta raiva dele, mas tanta... Eu estava quase arranhando a cara dele, mas não precisei, porque o Sesshy já havia o machucado com um simples soco, mas que causou bastante efeito.

Daí os dois começaram a brigar feito loucos. A Brittany se aproximou de mim, irritada. Aí meu deu um belo tapa na cara. E doeu, porque a unha enorme dela arranhou o meu rosto junto.

- Ei! - eu disse. - O que é isso?

- Você está roubando o meu namorado! - respondeu a Brittany puxando o meu cabelo.

Aí eu tive o prazer de socar a cara dele, dar três chutes, cinco arranhões e nove puxadas de cabelo. Em compensação, ela também me machucou bastante. No fim estávamos despenteadas, parecendo que havíamos acabado de sair de uma floresta, tipo a do filme "Pânico na Floresta". Mas estávamos parecendo os bichos na verdade.

Nós teríamos brigado até o outro século, mas paramos quando a Brittany deu um enorme grito, assustando todos nós. No fim eu só tinha pisado no pé dela. Acabamos parando. Eu peguei a minha mala, e me virei para o Takafumi.

- Rin, você não pode ir... - me pediu o Takafumi.

- Eu vou. - eu respondi. - Achei que eu podia confiar em você... Mas vi que não posso. Você estava me traindo Takafumi. E isso eu não posso... Suportar... E também acho que nem te amo...

- Mas e a noite que tivemos? - perguntou o Takafumi.

- Foi um erro. - eu disse. - Não passou de um erro meu.

- Rin... Você pode ficar na minha casa se quiser. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Hã? - perguntei. - Com a Brittany?

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Eu não sou mais o namorado da Brittany. E você pode ir morar comigo na casa dos meus pais.

- Acho que eles não vão gostar da idéia. - eu disse, abaixando os olhos.

- A minha... mãe... é uma humana. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Eles não vão ligar.

- Como assim? - perguntou Brittany. - Eu ainda sou sua namorada! Não importa o que aconteça!

- Não estamos casados Brittany. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Então eu aceito... - eu disse, sorrindo.

O Takafumi e a Brittany só nos olhava indignados. O Sesshoumaru levou a minha mala até o carro dele, eu entrei no banco da frente, e ele foi dirigindo até a casa dos pais dele. Ele não é fofo?

- Como eu posso agradecer? - perguntei, sem graça.

- Não precisa agradecer. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Quando chegamos, o Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro dele na garagem, que era bonita. Saímos do carro, ele pegou a minha mala e entramos na casa dele. A casa era enorme e muito bonita também. Fomos até a sala, onde os pais de Sesshoumaru estavam assistindo a um filme de drama, pelo menos parecia. Acho que era Closer - Perto demais.

- Pai, mãe, essa é a Rin. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Ela vai passar um tempo aqui.

- Oi. - cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Olá. - cumprimentaram.

- Seja bem-vinda querida. - disse a mãe do Sesshoumaru, que parecia ser muito simpática.

- Sinta-se à vontade. - disse o pai do Sesshy.

- Obrigada. - agradeci.

O Sesshoumaru me apresentou o meu novo quarto. Deixei a minha mala lá, então o Sesshoumaru foi me mostrando onde ficava cada lugar da casa. Quando paramos na porta do quarto do InuYasha, ouvi uma voz conhecida. Era a Kagome-chan! O que ela estava fazendo lá? O Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, e quando a Kagome me viu, nós nos abraçamos.

- Rin! - disse a Kagome-chan. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Aí eu expliquei tudo o que tinha acontecido, e a Kagome me apoiou totalmente. Ficamos conversando umas duas horas, tanto que o InuYasha e o Sesshoumaru saíram de lá, não agüentando mais nos ouvir.

- Ai Rin! – disse a Kagome. – Eu amo tanto o InuYasha! – Ele é muito fofo comigo!

- Fico feliz Kagome-chan! – eu disse, sorrindo. – Mas não tenho tanta sorte no amor como você...

- Não diga isso! – disse a Kagome. – Você já encontrou o seu amor!

- Hã? – perguntei, confusa. – De quem você está falando?

- Isso você vai descobrir sozinha! – disse a Kagome sorrindo. – Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Ah sim, eu esqueci de falar mas estou morando aqui também junto com o Inu-kun!

- Ok... – eu disse por último.

No dia seguinte, acordei animada. A Kagome me chamou para fazer uma caminhada junto com a Sango, e eu aceitei. Vesti as roupas apropriadas e saímos da casa, e fomos conversando até o parque onde iríamos.

Então eu fui contando todas as novidades para a Sango, e ela apenas ria, como quando eu contei para a Kagome o que tinha acontecido. E você consegue acreditar que ela disse a mesma coisa que a Kagome? E eu desconfiei. Sim, desconfiei que elas estavam falando do Sesshoumaru. Sabe, eu até podia amá-lo, mas _ele_ não me amava. Situação horrível, não?

Quando terminamos a caminhada, estávamos voltando para a nossa casa, quando um youkai nos barrou, (para variar). Tentamos ignorá-lo, mas não funcionou. E eu odeio essas brincadeiras de mal-gosto.

- Deixe elas em paz. – disse o Takafumi, por trás da gente.

O que ele estava fazendo lá? Eu fiquei surpresa, e não consegui dizer nada... Apenas observar a cena. O Takafumi me olhou de uma maneira tão magoada, que eu senti vontade de sair correndo e nunca mais olhar para a cara dele! Mas quem mandou ele me trair?

- Humpf. O que um humano pode nos fazer? – perguntou o youkai, se divertindo da situação.

- Mais do que você imagina. – respondeu o Takafumi.

Então os dois começaram a brigar. Eu estava paralisada, tanto que a Kagome e a Sango me puxaram, e nós saímos correndo. Eu fiquei com dó do Takafumi... Mas ele não merecia. Mas enfim, fomos todas para a casa do Sesshoumaru. Eu não me sentia nada bem...

**N/A: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Só queria mesmo é agradecer pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Hehe, que bom que gostou da parte do banheiro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Pois é, odeio ter aula sábado... Na verdade vou ter até setembro! Só que um sábado sim e outro não, graças a Deus, né? Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Hehe, e o gravador hein... Na verdade eu não lembro em que capítulo eles vão descobrir a verdade! Mas que eles vão, vão! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Renée: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Na verdade quando eu descobri que vendia mangás de InuYasha, eu pensei "ah, já tá no fim mesmo, nem vou comprar", só que eu comecei a comprar! Na verdade, não tava tão no fim assim não, é que eu achei que tava, porque eles estavam na busca do último fragmento da jóia! Mas enfim, muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!_


	13. Capítulo Treze

** Capítulo Treze**

Quando chegamos, a primeira coisa que fomos fazer era beber um pouco de água. O Sesshoumaru estava na sala, brigando com InuYasha. Os dois são tão parecidos, tão lindos, mas não se dão nada bem. Mas também, psicologicamente eles são bem diferentes...

- Rin, você não se cansa de ser chateada por esses youkais? – perguntou Sango a mim.

- Não... – respondi, bebendo um gole de água. – Na verdade eu já estou acostumada.

Gente, vamos mudar de assunto? – perguntou Kagome, deixando seu copo na pia. – Que tal irmos fazer umas comprinhas no shopping hoje?

- Ótima idéia! – concordei, sorrindo. – E você Sango, o que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Sango, sorrindo também.

- Então a gente se encontra lá, às três da tarde. – disse Kagome. – Quer ficar aqui Sango? Tipo, a gente pode emprestar umas roupas se você quiser...

- Não, obrigada. – agradeceu Sango. – Vou passar um tempinho com o Miroku.

Eu e Kagome rimos, e logo Sango foi embora. Eu fui tomar um banho, porém quando saí do banheiro do meu quarto, o Sesshoumaru estava lá. Só que eu estava apenas com a toalha enrolada no corpo! Senti meu rosto ferver tanto, que devia estar extremamente vermelha. O Sesshy ia sair do quarto, porém bem na hora o InuYasha entrou! Achei que ia morrer de vergonha! O Sesshy empurrou o InuYasha e saíram do quarto, para o meu alívio.

Então eu vesti uma blusinha preta, uma saia jeans e sandálias de salto alto. Arrumei o meu cabelo e saí do quarto, ainda vermelha pelo ocorrido. O Sesshoumaru estava do lado de fora, encostado na parede. Eu corei mais ainda, e então nos encaramos.

- Rin, preciso conversar com você. – disse o Sesshy. – Vem.

Então ele me guiou até o jardim. Sentamos em um banco, e aí eu senti que ia desmaiar. Estava vermelha. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele queria. Não, na verdade eu tinha. Achava que ele iria me beijar. Seria bom sentir os lábios dele novamente...

- Tome. – disse o Sesshoumaru, me entregando uma caixinha.

- O que é isso? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ele não me respondeu. Quando eu abri a caixinha, vi uma corrente prata, com strass e um pingente de estrela muito fofo! Sorri, encantada.

- Obrigada! – agradeci, sorrindo. – Mas... Não é nem o meu aniversário...

- ... Quer ajuda para colocar? – ele perguntou, ao ver que eu estava com dificuldade.

Acenei com a cabeça. Eu me virei, e ele colocou para mim a corrente. Eu estava um pimentão nessa hora. Quando eu me virei de volta, nos levantamos. Aí eu não sei, mas ele foi se aproximando de mim, e eu, totalmente boba, só fiquei observando. Então ele tocou nos meus lábios, delicadamente. Aí eu me recuperei, e comecei a retribuir o beijo. Ele beija tão bem... Você não imagina como...!

Quando nos separamos, eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava vermelha, e desesperada. E foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei e fiz: sair correndo. Eu saí da casa, e fui correndo para alguma direção que eu não sabia qual era.

- "Ele me beijou!". – eu pensei, atravessando uma rua. – "Não acredito nisso! Mas por quê? Será que ele me ama... Ai, não pense em besteiras Rin... Mas bem que podia ser... Hã? Ai, que pervertida eu sou!".

Quando me dei conta, eu estava de volta a minha casa. Aonde meus pais e a Sango moravam. Mas eu não queria ver os meus pais. Então pulei o muro da minha própria casa, peguei uma pedrinha do jardim e taquei na janela do quarto da Sango.

Ninguém apareceu. "Ai! Que ódio!". Pensei. Então peguei uma pedra maiorzinha, porém quando eu taquei... Ela quebrou a janela! Sem brincadeira! Eu me desesperei. "Ai, o que eu faço?". A Sango olhou e me viu, então riu, saiu, depois voltou com vários lenços amarrados um no outro, tipo formando uma escadinha, e jogou. Subi depressa e entrei no quarto dela, aliviada.

- Sango! O que foi isso! – ouvimos a voz da nossa mãe. (Por trás da porta trancada)

- Nada não mãe! Deve ser da vizinhança! – respondeu a Sango, sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça.

Dei um suspiro, aliviada. Aí eu contei tudo para a Sango, nos mínimos detalhes, baixinho para a nossa mãe não ouvir. A Sango ficou tão animada! Ela disse que eu e o Sesshy formávamos um casal perfeito! Seria verdade? Eu estava tão confusa...!

No fim, eu e a Sango descemos pela janela e fomos até o shopping. Almoçamos lá, em um restaurante italiano com comidas deliciosas! E a Sango foi me contando tudo sobre ela e o Miroku, e como ela amava ele.

- Você e o Miroku também são muito perfeitos! – eu disse, após beber um gole da minha água.

- O problema é que ele continua mulherengo... – disse Sango, desanimada. – Vive passando a mão nas outras.

- Ahh, mas o que importa é que ele te ama! – eu disse, sorrindo. – Só você é realmente importante para ele!

- Espero que sim... – disse Sango.

Mais tarde a Kagome chegou, e começamos a fazer compras. Eu comprei um vestido preto, um par de sandálias rosas, uma blusa vermelha e um par de brincos azuis. Mais tarde, eu e a Kagome voltamos para a nossa casa, e a Sango para a dela.

- ... Aí ele disse que me amava, porque eu era a garota mais especial para ele! – dizia Kagome, apaixonada.

- Ai... Que fofos! – eu disse, rindo.

- Melhor foi o seu beijo com o Sesshy! – disse a Kagome, rindo também.

- Nada a ver. Ele não deve me amar... Acho que foi sem querer... – eu disse, corando.

- Ah Rin, você é muito inocente. – disse Kagome.

Chegando, eu decidi falar com o Sesshy. Subi as escadas correndo e abri a porta do quarto dele. Aí eu senti uma pontada no coração, como se uma agulha me perfurasse. O Sesshoumaru e a Brittany estavam se beijando. Na verdade, a Brittany estava, porque o Sesshy não estava retribuindo. Mas mesmo assim. Por que eu sou tão azarada?

- Desculpe. – eu disse, saindo do quarto.

Eu entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, chorando. Por quê? Por quê? Por que eu tinha tanto azar no amor? Puxa, eu achava que o Sesshoumaru era o único ser que prestava, mas vi que não. Eu não parava de chorar.

Foi aí que a porta se abriu e o Sesshoumaru entrou, com a Brittany atrás. Ele foi até mim, mas eu virei as costas para ele. Então ele segurou as minhas costas e me virou para ele. E então me beijou. Isso me acalmou um pouco, e eu parei de chorar, para retribuir o beijo dele.

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar, ele me encarou.

- Rin, você sabe que é a única pessoa que eu... - ele dizia. – Amo.

**N/A: **Oie! Tudo bem? Desculpem não ter postado ontem, é que o ff tava com problemas... ¬¬

**Dessasn: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou das minhas fics! Fico feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Leila: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico contente! Ahh, é verdade, eu também amo muito o Sesshy, mas ele é da Rin! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Beleza? Tipo, na verdade é a mãe do Inu, só que o Sesshy chama ela de mãe, já que a mãe do Inu e o pai dos dois moram juntos! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Principalmente do beijo, que eu amei demais escrever! Beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu já te add no msn! Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Sabe, eu realmente havia ficado surpresa com a reação do Sesshoumaru. Eu não esperava que ele me beijasse e dissesse que me amava. Simplesmente por eu ser uma humana. Eu nunca na minha vida achei que me apaixonaria por algum youkai... E com o Sesshoumaru é diferente, porque ele me respeita, e me aceita como eu sou. É disso que eu amo tanto nele!

Depois do belo beijo que ele me deu, eu fiquei sem reação. Então eu o abracei. Porque foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei em fazer. Abraçá-lo. Ele se assustou um pouco, porque logo em seguida eu comecei a chorar. Às vezes nem eu me entendo. Então ele retribuiu o abraço, e ele levantou o meu rosto, segurando no meu queixo. E dessa vez eu tomei a iniciativa e o beijei. E foi com todo o meu amor.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, entre as lágrimas. – Eu te amo muito... E nunca quero te esquecer!

- Não se preocupe, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, me abraçando. – Porque eu também nunca vou te esquecer...

Então nos beijamos. Acho que era o melhor momento da minha vida. A Brittany já havia ido embora, graças a Deus, e eu e o Sesshoumaru trocamos mais alguns beijos. Tipo, não é por nada não, mas não existe um namorado, quero dizer, um... Espera aí. Mesmo após os beijos, ele não me pediu em namoro! Será que ele pensa que eu sou só uma curtição? Isso não é possível! Calma Rin. Ele vai te pedir em namoro. Pelo menos eu espero que sim.

Naquele momento, o telefone tocou. Nos encaramos.

- Deixa. O InuYasha atende. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Pode ser algo importante! – eu disse, rindo. – Eu vou atender.

- Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru. – O InuYasha atende.

- Sesshoumaru! – eu disse, dando um selinho nele. – Temos muitos dias ainda!

Então eu atendi o telefone no quarto mesmo. Como não era uma coisa tão simples assim, eu vou colocar a conversa aqui. Sem minhas opiniões, porque eu estava fraca demais.

- Alô? – eu atendi, toda sorridente e alegre.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Higurashi Rin. – disse uma voz de um homem que eu não conhecia.

- É ela mesma. – respondi, sorrindo para o Sesshy.

- Aqui é do Hospital Tóquio, e eu queria avisar que a sua mãe passou mal e está aqui agora. – disse a voz.

- Quê? – eu berrei ao telefone. – Como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?

- Calma. – pediu. – Queira se dirigir até aqui. Assim poderemos explicar melhor.

- E ela está bem? – perguntei, chocada.

- Não muito. – respondeu ele.

- Já estou indo! – disse, desligando o telefone.

Eu peguei a minha bolsa e ia sair do quarto, me esquecendo completamente do Sesshoumaru. Mas ele só me olhou com aquele olhar dele, aí eu me lembre, e ri, sem-graça.

- A minha mãe está no hospital. – eu disse. – Preciso ir até lá.

- De carro? – o Sesshy perguntou. – O trânsito está um inferno.

Eu sorri, marotamente. E logo estávamos indo em direção ao hospital, enquanto eu ficava nas costas do Sesshoumaru e ele corria. Às vezes o Sesshy é útil também! Mas é claro que ele é sempre útil e eu amo muito ele! Não tenho mais dúvidas disso!

Quando chegamos, eu entrei correndo, e encontrei a Kagome-chan e a Sango-chan na sala de espera. Elas pareciam muito tensas, e então eu corri e sentei ao lado delas, para saber o que tinha acontecido com a nossa mãe, que apesar de tudo... Eu ainda amava.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, nervosa.

- Rin-chan... – disse a Kagome, triste. – A nossa mãe teve um ataque cardíaco, e veio aqui direto... Os médicos constataram que ela ainda não morreu, mas está em sérios problemas...

- Mas... – eu disse, sem voz. – Vai ficar tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe, Rin. – disse Sango, sorrindo. – Vai dar tudo certo.

O Sesshoumaru sentou ao meu lado. Viu que eu estava tensa, e me abraçou. Eu nem tinha percebido, mas o Miroku e o InuYasha também estavam lá, dando apoio para Kagome e Sango.

Apesar de todas as minhas brigas com a minha mãe, eu ainda a amava. Porque ela era minha mãe. E mãe é mãe. Me arrependi de ter brigado com ela, fugido de casa... Eu estava tão aflita! E queria muito que a minha mãe ficasse bem...

- Por favor. – disse um médico. – Sua mãe deseja falar com vocês.

Todo mundo se levantou.

- Caham... Só as filhas. – completou ele.

Os rapazes sentaram. Nós três entramos no pequeno quarto, e nossa mãe estava deitada na cama. Primeiro ela chamou a Kagome. A Kagome se dirigiu até ela, e a abraçou.

- Mãe! Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? – perguntou Kagome chorando.

- Não querida... – disse a minha mãe. – Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento...

Todas já estávamos chorando nessa hora.

- Eu quero que você saiba Kagome, que eu te amo muito... E você sempre vai ser a minha filha que eu amo muito... – disse mamãe, chorando também.

- Mamãe... – disse Kagome.

- Sango... Digo o mesmo a você. Te amo, minha filha. – disse mamãe, abraçando Sango.

- Eu também te amo muito, mamãe... – disse Sango.

- Rin-chan... – disse mamãe. – Eu te amo.

Isso foi tudo o que ela disse a mim.

- Eu também, mãe. – eu disse.

Eu senti uma dor enorme no peito. Sério. Tipo, você tem noção do que é ser rejeitada pela própria mãe, apenas por ser amiga de youkais... E ainda... Mãe é mãe...

Enquanto isso, em meio ao silêncio, mamãe já não respirava mais. Olhei para o aparelho ao lado dela. O coração já não batia mais. _Ela tinha morrido._ Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Minha mãe tinha morrido! A minha dor aumentou mais ainda, e eu caí no chão, chorando. A Kagome e a Sango me abraçaram, chorando também. Era o pior momento da minha vida.

Nesse momento, o Sesshoumaru, Miroku, InuYasha e o médico entraram no quarto. Ao verem a nossa situação, ninguém disse nada. Quando eu olhei para o Sesshoumaru, ele já havia tirado a Tenseiga dele, a espada, e cortou os emissários do outro mundo. Mamãe acordou. Eu sorri, espantada. O Sesshoumaru havia me salvado novamente. Todas abraçamos minha mãe.

- Mas que espada... – disse o médico, espantado.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru. – eu disse, sorrindo ternamente.

Depois de umas meia hora, mamãe se vestiu, e todos saímos do hospital. Papai também estava lá. Ele só havia ido ao banheiro. Eu estava muito feliz. Paramos em frente ao hospital, e mamãe e papai encararam Sesshoumaru, que os encarou também.

- Muito obrigada, _youkai._ – disse mamãe. – Mas isso não deixa de mudar nossa relação. Eu continuo _odiando_ youkais.

- Humpf. – resmungou Sesshoumaru. – Faça o que quiser.

- Mamãe... – eu disse, decepcionada. – Ele salvou a sua vida...

- Deixa Rin. – disse o Sesshy. – Vamos embora.

- Mamãe! – eu disse, chorando. – Será que você não pode pelo menos ser mais compreensiva? Eu amo o Sesshoumaru! Entenda isso!

- Isso não me importa. – disse mamãe.

- Mamãe! – gritaram Kagome e Sango.

- Seja mais educada! – disse Kagome. – O Sesshoumaru podia ter deixado você morta!

- Mas ele fez isso porque ama a Rin! – completou Sango.

- Ah! Mas ora, agora vão ficar me dando lição de moral? – perguntou minha mãe, furiosa. – Não sou mais criança!

- Eu já estou cansada de tudo isso. – eu disse friamente. – Das nossas brigas. Eu não agüento mais essa minha vida. Eu não agüento mais essa cidade! Eu não agüento mais ninguém!

Então eu saí correndo. O que eu poderia fazer? Já estava cheia de tudo aquilo. O Sesshoumaru me alcançou logo, logo, e segurou o meu braço.

- Me deixa em paz! – eu gritei, nervosa.

O Sesshoumaru me soltou, e eu logo voltei para a minha casa. E a do Sesshy. Entrei no meu quarto e comecei a jogar todas as minhas roupas nas minhas malas. Eu iria mudar de cidade. E começar tudo de novo. Quem sabe assim eu seria mais feliz?

- Eu me odeio... – eu disse, fechando a minha mala. – Eu odeio a minha vida! – eu chutei a mala no chão, de raiva.

**Carine: **_Oie! Beleza? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Ah, também fico muito contente que você esteja lendo, ou já acabou de ler, né? Conhecendo o Amor! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Leila: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Legal que tenha gostado daquela cena! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Me desculpe, mas eu não entendi o seu OS XD Não liga não, é que eu sou meio besta mesmo... o.Õ Mas obrigada pela review! Beijos!_


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze **

Eu sentei no chão, analisando o meu estado. No que eu estava me transformando? Em um monstro por acaso? Que tipo de ser eu era? Rapidamente, sem saber o que eu estava fazendo, peguei as minhas malas, e saí correndo do quarto, eu desci as escadas, saí da casa, e peguei o primeiro táxi que vi pela frente.

Quando eu cheguei no aeroporto, comprei a minha passagem, e fui caminhando lentamente. Eu iria para os Estados Unidos. Mas aí eu parei de andar. Soltei as minhas malas, e pensei comigo mesma. Sesshoumaru... Seria certo o que eu estava fazendo com ele? Talvez ele me amasse de verdade... E eu iria deixá-lo...?

- Não vá Rin. – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Eu me virei, e era o Sesshoumaru. Então eu comecei a chorar novamente e o beijei. Eu o amava. Essa era a única coisa que me sustentava.

- Rin, eu te amo. – disse o Sesshoumaru. – Fique.

- Sesshoumaru... Eu também te amo... – eu disse.

- Não se entregue. – disse ele. – Podemos ficar juntos.

- Você promete ficar junto de mim...? – eu perguntei, ao ser abraçada por ele.

- Claro. – ele respondeu.

Então ele me beijou. E eu retribuí. E aí parecia que eu tinha recuperado a memória. A consciência, quero dizer. Porque eu me toquei do que eu estava fazendo. Se eu partisse, nunca mais poderia vê-lo, e eu não suportaria vê-lo com outra. Acho que isso era o amor...

Voltamos para a casa juntos, enquanto trocávamos beijos. Era tão bom amar alguém. Você se sente mais feliz. Quando chegamos, o Sesshy disse que ia beber um pouco de água, e eu subi para o meu quarto, para desfazer as malas.

Após desfazer as minhas malas, eu resolvi ir falar com o Sesshoumaru. Na verdade dar uns beijos, e recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Porém quando eu cheguei na cozinha, ele não estava mais lá. Eu o procurei pela casa inteira, mas não o achei. Aí eu comecei a ficar preocupada.

Eu saí para fora de casa, e quando eu estava distraída, alguém espirrou alguma coisa em mim, e eu caí no chão, desmaiada.

Quando eu acordei, estava em um ambiente escuro. Aos poucos eu fui conseguindo acordar, e perceber o lugar aonde eu estava. Parecia um... Porão. Eu me sentei, já que estava deitada no chão frio. E pela minha surpresa, a Brittany estava na minha frente, pintando as unhas com um esmalte rosa.

- Onde estamos? – eu perguntei, curiosa. – Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

- A vaquinha acordou? – perguntou Brittany, rindo. – O Sesshoumaru vai estar morto daqui a pouquinho.

- Como assim? – perguntei, me levantando. – Do que você está falando?

- Simples. – respondeu Brittany. – O Takafumi me ajudou nisso. E os meus homens também. Nós conseguimos prender o Sesshoumaru aqui, no próprio porão da sua casa. E claro, pegamos você também.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntei, assustada.

- O Sesshoumaru vai sofrer muito. – disse Brittany, rindo.

Então ela segurou as minhas mãos, e me puxou para um lugar mais adiante. Lá, eu vi o Sesshoumaru, e ele estava acorrentado com correntes paralisantes. Ao vê-lo naquele estado, achei que fosse morrer. Ele tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu. E ele devia estar sofrendo muito...

Nesse momento, me acorrentaram também, nas mesmas correntes das do Sesshoumaru. Senti uma forte dor, e o meu corpo não se mexia. Foi terrível.

- Deixem a Rin em paz! – disse o Sesshoumaru, nervoso.

- Ninguém mandou você me trocar por ela. – disse Brittany.

Naquele instante, o Takafumi entrou no porão. Eu o olhei, decepcionada. Ele se aproximou muito perto de mim, e o Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar muito perigoso.

- Sai de perto da Rin. – mandou Sesshoumaru, irritado.

- Humpf. – resmungou o Takafumi.

Então o Takafumi me beijou. Foi nojento! Eu odeio e sempre vou odiar ele pro resto da minha vida. Sesshoumaru fez o possível para se libertar, mas não conseguiu. Quando ele se separou de mim, eu me debati, tentando me livrar, mas de nada adiantou.

- Sofra Sesshoumaru. – disse Brittany.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sofra vendo o seu amorzinho sofrer. – disse Brittany, rindo.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei, receosa.

Então a Brittany se aproximou de mim e começou a me dar fortes tapas, chutes, arranhões, sem que eu pudesse me defender ou reagir. Depois de apanhar muito, eu estava fraca ainda, mas não podia fazer nada. Apenas olhei para o Sesshoumaru, e sorri.

- Está tudo bem comigo. Não se preocupe. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Rin... – disse o Sesshoumaru.

- Sua vez, Sesshoumaru. – disse o Takafumi. – Mas você vai morrer, e a Rin vai ser minha. _Só minha. _Ah, e lembram do gravador? Pois é, um amigo nosso, o Naraku nos ajudou muito. Ele simplesmente tomou a forma de vocês, e fez as vozes. Ótima idéia a nossa não?

O Takafumi pegou uma faca do bolso dele. Mas logo em seguida mudou de idéia, e pegou uma espada mesmo. E foi se aproximando de Sesshoumaru.

- Pare! – eu berrei. – Não o mate!

Não quero contar o que aconteceu. Mas logo em seguida, sangue se espalhou pelo chão, e as minhas lágrimas caíram. Mas não era o sangue do Sesshoumaru. Era o meu. Pouco antes, a Brittany tinha me libertado, e ao ver o Takafumi, eu pulei na frente do Sesshoumaru, e o Takafumi acabou perfurando as minhas costas com a espada.

- Sess...Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, sorrindo. – Eu te amo muito...

- Não, Rin... – disse o Sesshoumaru. E eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

Logo eu caí no chão, morta. O Sesshoumaru parecia muito irritado. Mais sangue caiu no chão, e desta vez era do Sesshoumaru mesmo... O Takafumi e a Brittany se mandaram depois de libertarem o Sesshoumaru, que caiu no chão, muito ferido.

- Eu... Não morri. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele pegou a Tenseiga e cortou os emissários do outro mundo, e eu acordei. Ele havia me revivido novamente. Ao ver os ferimentos dele, eu me assustei. Ajudei-o a sair do porão, e o deixei deitado no sofá de nossa casa. Peguei alguns remédios, e comecei a tratar dele.

- Sesshoumaru... – eu disse, enquanto ele me observava. – Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem...

- Eu sei, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu confio em você.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Eu também.

Então nós nos beijamos. Em um beijo doce e gostoso. Eu não sabia o que mais podia acontecer na minha vida, os perigos, as felicidades... Mas de uma coisa eu sabia: Eu queria ficar ao lado do Sesshoumaru para sempre. Porque quando a gente encontra alguém que a gente realmente ama... A gente passa a entender os significados se certas coisas... E eu aprendi que devemos nos preocupar com o presente e não com o futuro. Porque quem cuida do futuro... É o destino.

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Olha, me desculpem se eu disse para algumas pessoas que a fic ia ter 18 capítulos! Me perdoem mesmo! É que eu esqueci que tinha 15! Na verdade, ela estava programada para ter 18 mesmo, mas aí ia ser muita enrolação e eu fiz quinze mesmo! Mas espero que tenham gostado desse último capítulo! E muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic e obrigada por todas as reviews! Beijos! _

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Hehe, é a Brittany se ferrou... No capítulo anterior. Porque nesse capítulo ela conseguiu fugir com o Takafumi, mas o que importa é que a Rin e o Sesshy ficaram bem! Eu espero que tenha gostado do final! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Beijos!_

**Renée: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hm, a Rin se decidiu, ela resolveu ficar com o Sesshy, né? Ahh, eu também faria isso no lugar dela! Ah, não tem problema não! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo final! Obrigada por ter acompanhado! Beijos!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Pois é, a mãe da Rin é uma ingrata mesmo... Hehe, que legal que você se imaginou na cena em que o Sesshy leva a Rin nas costas! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Beijos!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Nossa, já estava sentindo falta de você me chamar de malvada! Sabe, acho que agora eu vou me chamar "malvada", mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu por ter acompanhado a fic! E desculpa se eu disse para você que ela ia ter 18 capítulos! Beijos!_


End file.
